Rory's Sister
by PurpleSky234
Summary: Paige Williams works for Torchwood and is about to get a suprise vist from her brother and his fiance along with a certain Doctor. Later she finds out she's is a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey, with the Doctors help she has to choose what she wants to be. Starts from the sixth episode of season 5 and onwards. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.
1. The First Meeting

**Rory's Sister**

Chapter 1

The First Meeting

Hi my name is Paige Williams I'm 25 and I have a younger brother named Rory who works as a nurse in a little town called Leadworth where he lives along with Amy his fiancé. The wedding was tommorow and I had to be there for the big day but would not be able to stay for the reception. This is because of my job and he will never learn the truth about it. I work for a secret government agency specialising in alien life and strange goings on they are called Torchwood.

"Are you still sure it is all right for me to go away Jack?" I asked him while walking back to headquarters in Cardiff from doing my turn for the coffee run before heading to work.

"Yeah sure, its fine, you got my coffee like I asked you to? love you" he said to me.

"Yes, Jack black two sugars as always, and it will be only for the weekend, see you in a bit love you too" I said cheerily reaching headquarters and punching in the code on the door and entering.

"I'm back guys, come and get your coffee!" I said placing the coffee holders on the coffee table by the seating area, then taking them out of the holders and placing them on the coffee table, then sat down on the sofa.

"Hi Paige, heard you're going to visit your brother Rory for his wedding, how long has it been since you see him?" asked Martha grabbing her coffee and coming to join me on the sofa.

"Yeah I am it has been a few months since I last saw him and that was when he got engaged last so might as well go and see him, and his future wife-to-be out " I replied back with a hint of sarcasm when I said future wife-to-be, then took a sip of my coffee. "I take it you don't like his fiance then" said Martha taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well I don't Rory could have done so much better than her, before they got engaged she used to work as a kissogram!" I huffed angrily and took another sip of coffee.

"Hey Paige quit yacking and get your cute butt over here with my coffee!" Jack shouted across the Hub poking his head out of his office.

"Coming Jack!" I shouted pulling a face at Martha which she laughed picking up his coffee and walked over to his office.

I closed the door behind me and handed him his coffee, then turned away about to leave, but Jack got me by my wrist and turned me around so we were closely facing each other and then pushed me against his desk and gave me short passionate kiss, then started to kiss along my jaw line and nibble my ear while I had my arms around his neck and then pushed him away with a cheeky smile on my face and feeling a little hot and flustered.

"Well I better get some of that archiving done it is not going to do itself" I said about to grab the door handle and leave.

"Come on Paige stay here for awhile I could think of something you could do for me" he said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Jack honey, as I would love to stay here and do nasty things with you in the work place, I really can't and besides some people are starting to get a little suspicious about me and you and we haven't even told the rest of the team that we have been seeing each other for nearly six months now and it is putting me a little on edge and..." before I could finish what I was saying to him about us we were interrupted.

"Jack I think we have got a visitor, an old friend of ours!" shouted Mickey from his desk and we all came rushing over to see what Mickey was on about.

Right in the middle of the millennium centre parked right on top of the Hub was what looked like an old fashioned blue police box and by looking at Jack, Mickey and Martha's faces they were happy to see it.

"Why don't we go up and greet him see what the old man has been up to, you coming I want you to meet him?" asked Jack grabbing his great coat from his office and then looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Sure" I replied going over to grab my black leather jacket and then going over to concrete slab to join him.

He then typed something in on his wrist band and the slab elevated up to above where the strange blue box was standing a few feet away, and then we stepped off and started to walk towards it and as we started heading towards it the door of the police box started to open and out stepped the most bizarrely dressed man I ever seen, he looked to be in his late or early 20's, had floppy brown hair, wearing a tweed jacket with braces and a blue bow tie and by the look on Jack's face he looked a little shocked about the man's appearance.

"Dose your friend always look like this?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of the strange man leaning against the police box who was twiddling about with something between his fingers.

"No, the first time I met him he worn a leather jacket and had funny ears, then the last time I saw him again he wore a brown or blue suite with trainers and had really great hair and the box was not this blue before and never had sticker on the door" he replied.

"So you're telling me that this man can change his appearance and you would still know that it is him?" I asked a little confused.

We had arrived at the police box and the young man looked up from playing about with whatever it was putting it away in his jacket and stepped forward "Hello, Jack how are you?" asked the young man.

"Don't give me that 'how are you?' crap Doc, where the hell have you been for the past two years when the world needed you, I lost a lot of my team while you where gallivanting around time and space and you did not even think once to come here!" Jack started shouting at the man who he grabbed by the lapels of his tweed jacket who looked a little shocked and scared.

"Jack please calm down I'll try and explain it to you later it is quite a long story" said the young man reassuringly placing his hand on Jack's shoulder and gesturing at himself.

"I think you better do what he says if I were you, I have been standing here for five minutes and you haven't introduced me" I said getting impatient.

"Ok, sorry about my outburst, right Paige Williams I would like you to meet the Doctor" Jack said introducing us to each other. "Your joking right that is your name 'the Doctor' bit strange to be honest with you" I said shaking his hand having a strange feeling I heard it before but not sure where or why but it sounded oddly familiar.

"Nice to meet you too, Paige Williams I have been called all sorts, mad, loony, crazy you name it and there right most of the time any way I am mad man with a box" the Doctor explained to me quickly.

"So travelling with anyone?" Jack asked. "Yes I am, travelling with a couple they are getting married soon when there ready, do you want to come and meet them?" the Doctor replied back to Jack.

"Sure, might as well, Paige you coming in?" Jack said looking at me as the Doctor went in to the blue box. "Jack are you mad we all can't fit in there, it's just a police box" I went all high pitched whisper looking at him concerned.

"Are you two coming in or not?" the Doctor asked poking his head out from behind the door then going back in. "Come on Paige there is nothing to be scared about, you will be amazed once you step through that door" Jack said grabbing hold of my hand and pushed the door open of the box and stepped inside.

I could not believe what I was seeing, a big massive room with platform made of glass, staircases going off in different directions, a big screen on the wall, an upper level and right in the middle of it all was a console with loads of different odd objects on each panel and the object in the middle of the console that looked like it was made out of glass.

"Pretty amazing huh, I like what his has done with the place" Jack said looking at me and sat on a chair near the console. "Jack what is this place, and how is it that it is bigger on the inside?" I asked a little confused, stunned at what I was seeing before Jack could answer the Doctor came back in the room and obviously heard me.

"Oh have been waiting ages for someone to say that 'it is bigger on the inside', and the answer to your questions Paige Williams, this is the TARDIS which means Time and Relative Dimension in Space this ship can travel anywhere, anytime, past or future and the reason it is so much bigger on the inside well because it is" the Doctor explained wondering around console fiddling with the thing he was holding earlier and putting it back in his jacket pocket again like he did earlier.

"And what was that thing you where holding in your hand?" I asked getting a bit comfortable with this man or alien now whatever he was but I was not sure why and had only been there a few minutes but I felt like I already knew him somehow and I still could not figure out why.

"It is called a sonic screwdriver, it helps me out in any tricky situation and I can't live without it shame it can't do wood though" the Doctor explained patting the pocket he put the screwdriver in then crossing his arms. "Where are those two I asked them to be here five minutes ago" he said grumpily a bit like an old man and went up the stairs near where Jack was sitting.

"Will you two hurry up, how hard is it not to be in the console room in five minutes!" the Doctor shouted at the top of the staircase.

"My God Doctor take a chill pill it's not like we are meeting the Queen or anything!" a Scottish voice of a young woman yelled as I heard her footsteps and someone else's coming closer to the console room.

Then they appeared at the top of the staircase a redhead who I knew was Rory's fiance and him standing there I knew who they where immediately "Jack Harkness, Paige Williams let me introduce to you..." the Doctor starting.

"Rory, Amy?" I said starring at them in shock.

End of first chapter please read and review it will make me happy and I might write more if it goes well. XX


	2. It's Only Beginning

**Rory's Sister**

**Chapter 2**

**It's Only Beginning**

_Previously..._

_Then they appeared at the top of the staircase a redhead who I knew was Rory's fiancé and him standing there I knew who they where immediately "Jack Harkness, Paige Williams let me introduce to you..." the Doctor starting._

_"Rory, Amy?" I said staring at them in shock._

-DW-

"Rory, Oh my God what are you doing here?" I rush over to hug him moving Amy out the way.

"I take it you already know each other?" the Doctor asks a little confused looking between me and Rory. "She's my sister, I can't believe she's here" Rory replies now hugging me again just to make sure I was really here.

"Oh, sister didn't know there was another Williams in your family" the Doctor says a bit surprised.

"Okay enough with the chitchat where are we?" Amy asks butting in rudely. "Wales, Cardiff, June 24th 2010, don't know why she landed here she isn't due for a charge from the rift or anything strange that" the Doctor replies looking at the screen that hung above the console.

"Wait a minute Cardiff? Paige I thought you worked in London for a business company?" Rory asked questionably looking at Paige wondering why his sister wasn't where she said she was.

"Rory I never worked for a finance company the truth is" stopping to look at Jack seeing if it was okay to tell him. "I have worked for Torchwood an agency that specialises in alien life" before I could finish explaining to him. "So all these years you've lied to me and not to mention mum and dad as well?" he asked in disappointment.

"Because if told you would have probably never believed me if I did" I replied to him putting my hand on his shoulder. "I've wanted to tell you so many times over the past couple of years Rory I really did and now you know it makes me feel better and as for mum and dad Rory they can never know" I tell him in confidence.

"Just promise me that you won't tell them?" I ask my brother in kindness with pleading eyes squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Ok, I promise I won't tell them" Rory promises me with a sigh me letting go of his shoulder now.

"Good, good now that's sorted I was going to send you two on a date before the TARDIS put us in Cardiff for unknown reasons because apparently someone couldn't control themselves" the Doctor says happily at first looking in mine and Rory's direction before then changing his tone now being moody and glares in Amy's direction.

"And what was it that she did exactly?" I ask out loud noisily then crossing my arms and then leaning against the railing glaring at Amy briefly.

"Amy kissed me and to say your brother was not pleased when I told him and that is why I am taking them somewhere romantic because it is very important that in all of time and space that this needs sorting out now if we don't get a move on" the Doctor replies to pointing to Amy and Rory. "So if you and Jack have any plans maybe you would like to come along?" He asks happily looking at me and Jack for an answer.

"Doc, you know I would love to as much as I did enjoy it I would rather keep my feet on the ground from now on and besides maybe Paige here wouldn't mind going for a trip would you, sweetheart" Jack replies getting up from the chair he was sitting in letting the Doctor down gently and then going over to stand next to me squeezing my shoulder getting my attention.

"Ok sure I'll go, as long as it gets my brothers love life back on the road then I'll come Doctor if you'll have me?" I ask excitedly holding out my hand for him to shake hoping that he would accept me to come with him.

"Well Miss Williams it would be pleasure to have another Williams on board" he replies excitedly then grabs hold of my open hand and when his hand made contact with mine it just felt right to hold it felt oddly familiar but I wasn't sure why. Then we let go after what felt like forever but was only a few brief seconds when we looked at each other.

"Ok then let's get going" the Doctor says a little awkwardly as he steps away from me and I could see on his face that might have gotten the same sense of what I felt like something strange but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Ok, Paige have fun you're gonna love it" Jack says happily pulling me against his side. "I love you" he whispers in my ear before placing an affectionate kiss to my forehead making me smile goofly and blush a little. "Rory and Amy a pleasure to meet you" he goes to shake their hands. "And Doctor nice to see you again despite change in appearance" he salutes to the Doctor.

"Nice to see you again too and before you ask I promise I'll have Miss Williams back as soon as I can" the Doctor confides going up to Jack giving a promise before he can ask placing his hand on Jack's shoulder giving it a squeeze getting him to look in his eyes to gain his trust.

"Thanks Doc I appreciate that" Jack says back to him kind knowing that if Jack can trust him with my safety then I could as well. "I'll see you soon ok" he says now heading towards the door then winks cheekily in my direction and I wink back before he closes the door behind him.

"Right now, where were we off to?" the Doctor asked himself out loud moving over to the console starting to move some of the gizmos on the panels. "Aha, now I remember rightly yes I was sending you and Rory on a date and I know just the place" the Doctor answered his own question looking in Amy and Rory's direction before he started touching more stuff on the many consoles then the ship started to shake about widely and I was holding on for dear life on to the railings and notice the other two doing the same thing. Before the ship came to a complete halt I still was holding on my knuckles white from holding on to long.

"Come on let's see where we are" I just heard the Doctor say now rushing down the stairs to the door then Amy and Rory not far behind him but then they noticed I hadn't moved an inch.

"Doctor can you assure me that it's safe out there?" I asked him a little unsure feeling a bit curios nodding my head towards the door.

"I can assure you Paige Williams that you have my word that it is safe" He says calmly coming up the stairs to me placing his hand on top of mine I felt that same strange sensation again as I looked at him in his green eyes briefly and I just like that the uncertainty had washed away just like that I let go of the railing but our hands were now clasped together as he walked me towards the door where Amy and Rory and watched our strange exchange. "Now come on we've got things to see" he says to me excitedly pulling me down the stairs and opening the door to whole new life for me. And it was only the beginning.


	3. Vampires in Venice Part 1

**Rory's Sister**

**Chapter 3**

**Vampires in Venice**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But I own my OC Paige Williams.**

As soon as we went out the doors where open and we stepped out in to what looked like a market by a rather large canal and everyone was moving around in old-fashioned dress and I am amazed by it all had I really just stepped into another time.

"Venice!" The Doctor shouted happily throwing his arms wide open with me no longer attached to his hand. "Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city! Preposterous city! Founded by refugees from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding" he goes on to explain about some historical facts about Venice before pausing and sighing. "Constantly beautiful!" He then explains turning on the spot as we walked through the market looking a bit like an idiot if I say so and not caring what the other people around him thought of him at all.

"Ah, you've gotta love Venice," he boasts winking at a woman as he passed and continued to tell us while we still followed behind him. "And so many people did Byron, Napoleon, Casanova"

He just then stops to look at his watch after he said Casanova with a bit of a worried expression on his face "Ohh, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right Casanova doesn't get born for another 145 years. Don't want to run into him" He says matter of factly turning to us briefly. "I owe him a chicken" he says to us walking off.

Me and Rory look on at him in confusion wondering was being serious and then I take a breath ask while catching up to him and then walking beside him "You owe Casanova a chicken?"

"Long story. We had a bet" he answers to me bluntly as we come up to a man who stops us in our tracks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" the man says halting us. "Paper's, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection" the man asks for but we didn't have anything of that sort of thing on us how were we going to get any further.

But then The Doctor slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wallet showing him what seemed was or credentials. "There you go, fella" he says as the man takes it to have a closer look.

"All to your satisfaction, I'll think you'll find" he points out to the man who looks over to us then back up to him in awe.

"I'm so sorry, Your holiness. I didn't realise" the man says bowing to the Doctor in apology thinking he was The Pope.

"No worries. You were just doing your job." The Doctor says acceptingly back to the man while giving us a quick grin. "Sorry, what exactly _is_ your job?" he then asks the man a little confused.

"Checking for aliens visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them" the man answers in reply to the Doctor wich made my brother gasp in horror but made me and Amy try to keep our cool by giving a hum back in response.

"Oh, that's nice! See where you bring me? The plague!" Amy now says angrily to the Doctor slapping him hard on the arm.

"Oh, great just what I need you bringing me back to Jack with plague" I now say to him a little moodily crossing my arms glaring at him as I did making him a little uncomfortable and bad for bring me here thinking that he might have just broke Jack's promise of my safety.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, Viscountess" The man says bowing down to us making me and Amy sigh with relief. It made me blush a little feeling rather flattered that the man thought I was royalty of some kind seeing that it's what the Doctor has led him to belive.

"No, we're under quarantine here. No-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri" the mans tells us showing us the intricate wooden carved board with a fish-shaped like a C.

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago" The Doctor says to the man wonderingly.

"Not out there" The man says pointing out towards the ocean. "No Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said" the man says finishing by gesturing a hand a above his head.

"Did she now?" the Doctor asks the man curiously and was I was just as curios of Signora Calvierri's account about what she said about the plague. While Rory grabbed hold of the wallet from the man then got walking beside the Doctor with Amy and Rory not far behind us.

-DW-DW-

We were walking down the side of a canal when we hear "It's the Calvierri girls" a woman whispers next to us but don't pay that much attention to it about what was going on across the way so we go over to ledge and lean on it to have a closer look at the scenery around us it was starting to sink in now where I was and looked at the Doctor briefly I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Amy and Rory join us at the ledge Amy giggles excitedly looking at the where she was.

Then I looked up across the way as when the girls from the school where coming out I saw something that scared me these girls weren't human all I could see was big fish like aliens instead of girls. Was I the only one seeing this I closed my eyes then opened them again the image of the aliens were gone. After there was a commotion across the way a man came over shouting for a girl called Isabella his daughter. Lifting up the veils of some of the girls while me and the Doctor looked on. He then found her but she looked at him if he was a stranger then one of the girls pushed him to floor then they left. A man stood above him then left.

But I then felt the Doctor grab my hand taking me where the man could be then we spot him about to go down an alley and the Doctor let's go of my hand goes up a few step and leans against the wall. "Who were those girls?" the Doctor asked him stopping the man in his tracks to turn and look at the Doctor and myself.

"Yes they did seem a little strange who are they?" I now then ask the man out of curiosity still seeing the image of the aliens burned in my mind.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school" the man says looking at me and the Doctor.

"It's our first day here" me and the Doctor say at the same time and look at each thinking and then we shook our heads and looked back to the man who was looking at us strangely.

"Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools" the Doctor tells the man giving him his theory as he now comes down the steps while I could sense he was trying to shake that strange moment off as well. "They move house, they change religion" he then moves out the way and then the Doctor asks the man in a hushed tone "Then why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me" he tells us with his worried reply I couldn't help but feel sorry for him his daughter was becoming one of those aliens or was already one. "And the girl who pushed me away her face like an animal" he tells us a little disturbed.

"I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri" the Doctor suggests casually slinging his arm around the mans shoulders as we walk down the alley to take us to the building that we saw across the way earlier that was the school.

"My name is Guido" the man says introducing himself. "So who are you people if your willing for me to help you and you to help me I must know your names?" Guido asks us as he leads us to the school.

"I'm the Doctor and yes I know it's strange I get that all the time but that's my name and this lovely young woman here is Paige Williams" he replies introducing us I blush a little at the comment about me being lovely but not to much that it was noticable wouldn't want Jack to see this. I was going to have a serious talk with him before the Doctor turned up and it wasn't the good talk I had thought of breaking it off with Jack for a while no matter how much I loved him I just didn't see it working out if Jack wanted to have our relationship remain secret.

But now back to the present we agreed to help out Guido get out his daughter Isabella from the school and in return he would help us get in to the school but the question was how?

"What's the plan for getting into the place its guarded" I point out to the Doctor while we hide out of sight from the school with Guido.

"Guido how about you distract the guards for us while me and Paige go and have a nose around"

A plan got made and quickly put into action as Guido had the guards attention me and the Doctor race past him then come to the narrow ledge that was very near to the canal and carefully made our way across it to the gate where the Doctor uses his sonic to open it and let us in.

We were now inside and the place it did seem a little on the dark and creepy side of things it was making me a little scared and the Doctor could sense it so he just grabs my hand squeezing it gently and keeping hold of it had somehow now made me a little more calm and safe. Then we can across a set of stairs that lead us to a small room with three doors lining the back of the room.

"Doctor do you think these doors go somewhere?" I ask him as I go and have a closer look at the doors trying to open it but it's locked on the other side but apparently he didn't hear my question. But I turn in annoyance to see the Doctor admiring himself in a mirror.

"Hello handsome" he says now looking in the smirking while fixing his bow tie and shake my head in disbelief crossing my arms and going over to him.

"Do you think now is a good time to be checking yourself in the mirror when we should do some investigating Doctor?" I ask him a little annoyed that he that got distracted by himself.

"Who are you?" suddenly we hear a group of girls ask us in unison that makes me jump and so we both turn around seeing five deathly white girls dressed in white night dresses looking back at us. But then we look back at the mirror seeing that the girls had no reflection and I look back at them in a state of shock while the Doctor seems to be still figuring out how he can't see them by looking between them and the mirror.

"How are you doing that?" he says to them in awe taking another few glances at them then the mirror again. "I...am..._loving_ _it!_ You're like Houdini, only five, slightly scary girls. And he was shorter..._will be _shorter!" the Doctor starts to rambles excitedly I guess this is something he does when he's about something and say it was a little annoying.

"Doctor I don't think now is a good time ramble" I tell him

"I'll ask you again Signor. Who are you?" the girls say in unison again.

Then I see a cheeky expression on the Doctors face. "Why don't you check _this _out?" he replies by pulling out a wallet the girls looking at him confused as he showed them it so I grab it from him.

"Well I don't think some old Libary card is going to give them the answer they want is it" I scoff a little unimpressed looking at it briefly it had a picture of an old man who looked nothing like him but someones grandfather so I then hand it back to him.

"Of course, it's with... He's..."he then goes on gesturing at his nose. "I need the spare" he says looking at me briefly but I just look back him a little confused God was this man strange but I was starting to like him a lot.

"Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen.." he starts to sums up looking at them and the mirror and back again. "Ha! Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking,Paige how about you?" the Doctor then queries to me.

"Belive me Doctor I'm thinking the exactly the same thing" I reply to him convincingly as possible with a quick grin patting him on the arm.

"But the city. Why shut down the city?" he questions to them but he was about to say something else when the girls talk again.

"Leave now, signor, or we shall call the steward...if you're lucky" they talk giving us a maliciously evil grin and they start heading towards us hissing and that's when my vision changes again to the big fish aliens and my are they scar things close up I move towards the stairs.

"Doctor, I think we better go now" I say pulling on his arm to get him to move.

"Tell me the whole plan" he says looking back at them as I try pulling him away and he looked at me could sense that I'm scared out of my wits and then mutters something to himself and I continue to tug at his arm. "Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing... I'm thrilled" he then turns to grasp my hand and the aliens somehow dissipated from my vision to be replaced by the girls again. "Oh, this is Christmas!" he shouts excitedly as we run up the stairs and shake my head at his childishness of it all.

**End of part 1**


	4. Vampires in Venice Part 2

**Rory's Sister**

**Vampires in Venice**

**Part 2**

After rushing away from the scary alien girls we bump into Amy on the other side of the canal that was opposite the school.

"Doctor! We just saw a vampire!" Amy squeals excitedly rushing up to the Doctor as I let go of his hand leaning against the railing looking on past them not paying the slightest attention in anybody while trying to get rid of the images of those girls of my head but it just gave me a headache so I rub the temples of my head briefly trying to soothe it but it wasn't working. And before I knew it Rory, Amy and the Doctor who grabbed hold of my hand dragged me off to were ever we were heading as I wasn't really paying that much attention.

"As you saw there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress" Guido tells us getting out the map and placing it on the table in front of Amy and the Doctor as me and Rory speculate from the barrels we were sitting on. While although I still have a headache and it's not getting any better but don't really bother telling anyone I don't want them to worry. So I need this or something to distract me.

"But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house" I see Guido show them running his finger across the surface of the map of where the house was showing them where the tunnel was. "I tried getting in once myself but I hit a trap door." he then tells them.

"You need someone on the inside" I then hear Amy hint to the Doctor.

"No" he then bluntly declining what she's suggesting before she's even mentioned it.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" she tells him a little offended looking at him.

"That we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trap door and let us in" the Doctor tells Amy what she was going to suggest to him but then looks a bit startled to that it was what she was exactly thinking.

"Oh, so you _do _know what I was going to say" she says back to the Doctor a little surprised.

"Are you insane?" My brother asks Amy a little peeved at the idea and probably worried about her safety.

"I think you are marrying her" I mutter bitterly under my breath hoping Rory didn't hear it and thank God he didn't.

"He said no Amy. Listen to him" my brother tells her trying to get his point across about listing to the Doctor.

"We don't have another option" Amy she informs Rory singing it a little.

"There _is_ another option" the man informs us pointing to barrels me and Rory were sitting on. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the war ships for the navy" he then tells us as the Doctor has now come over sniffing the barrels behind me and Rory like a dog.

"Gunpowder" the Doctor says looking back to Guido then putting his hand on Rory's shoulder. "Mostly people just nick stationery from where there work" he says looking over to the man.

"Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosives" the Doctor then says to the man Guido making Rory stand up and move away from the barrels and me who moved to sit on the bed as he meanwhile makes a point that exploding something isn't going to solve anything.

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido asks the Doctor unsure of their plans before turning away to go over to the to poke at the wood that was in the fireplace.

"I'll be there three, four hours tops" Amy then trying to hint again at the idea of her going in to the school again why my brother sighs in disbelief at her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" the Doctor says really quickly turning away gripping his fists together trying not give in to Amy.

"It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go" he says a little frustrated and comes to sit beside me on the bed.

"But I have to know. We go together. Say your my daughter." He then suggests casually after that he gives in to suggesting that he pose as her father I thought he was mental.

"What! Don't listen to him!" my brother then protests the ridiculousness of suggestion the Doctor just made to Amy but he couldn't be serious could he.

"Your daughter? You look about nine" Amy then says back confused.

"Brother, then" The Doctor says giving out another suggestion hoping it would be a pleasing one.

"Too, weird" I see her disagree with him and cuts straight to something that gets my brother fuming all the more. "Fiancé"

"Uh, I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé!" Rory says coming over to where we were and pointing his finger in the general direction of the Doctor then putting it down.

"No. No, your right" she says agreeing with my brother but I could tell that she'd didn't want it that way.

"Thank you" he says back in kindness to her sighing with relief but I knew at any moment she was going to say something to that would infuriate Rory once more.

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor and your sister. You should do it" Amy then suggests to my brother.

"Me?" He asks her not sure what she's getting at.

"Yeah! You can be my brother" she goes on and sure enough he looks less than pleased about it as she scuffed up his hair with her hand as a kind gesture.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's OK?" He then asks a little unsure about it.

"Actually, I thought you were her fiancé" Guido says pointing to the Doctor.

"Yeah, that's not helping" the Doctor points out to Guido to stay out of the conversation between Amy and Rory.

"This whole thing is mental! They're vampires, for God's sake!" My brother says angrily to Amy.

"We hope" me and the Doctor say at the same time looking at each other this was the second time that it had happened since coming here and looked to the others who thought it was odd.

"So if they're not vampires...?" Amy then clears her throat before going on to ask what the Doctor and me meant.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire" the Doctor goes on to reply to her near the end doing an impression of one.

DW

After Rory gets back we head towards the secret entrance to get into the school along in Guido's boat.

"She'll be fine" the Doctor tells my brother trying to give him some comfort into knowing that Amy is safe but I can tell he doesn't trust him.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory then asks the Doctor with uncertainty.

"We're here" Guido announces to us a couple of minutes later as we arrive at the secret back entrance to the school.

As soon as we all got off the boat and open the gate with the Doctor taking the lead in front with the torch to light our way up the steps. "Right. OK if anything happens to me, go back both of you..." he instructs to me and Rory as we head up the steps but I could see my brother had something to talk to him about and I bet it had something to do with Amy.

"What happened? Between you and Amy?" and I was right as my brother goes on to ask him with concern but I could tell the Doctor didn't want to talk about it.

"You said she kissed you" my brother goes on to say ignoring me to the Doctor making mouth drop open in shock now that I had found out the truth of the reason to why Amy had herself over the Doctor told me that she wasn't in to much of a rush to get married or that she was having second thoughts about it.

"Really Rory, you want to ask him about this _now?!_" I asked in serious hushed tone tugging him away from the Doctor.

"_Now?!_ You want to do this _now?!" _I then see the Doctor turn to Rory obviously with a tone of annoyance in his voice by the fact that he didn't want to talk about it now at this moment like moments ago when I asked Rory. It was like we must have thought the same thing. Spooky.

"Rory just leave it be your just going to make it worse for yourself" I tell my brother grabbing hold of him firmly trying to get him to see sense to let it go. As I then let go of him and go up the steps to the door.

"I have a right to know" my brother continues obviously not taking the advice that I gave him following up the stairs after me and the Doctor had gone up.

"You just can't let it go can you Rory" I sigh shaking my head turning to look down at him at the bottom of the stairs in disbelief.

"Well I do have a right to know actually I'm getting married in 430 years" he then points out to me and the Doctor as he now comes up the stairs as we push open the door to get in.

And while later in the tunnel starts telling us the story of the events that lead to the answer my brother wanted to hear.

"She was frightened. _I _was frightened, but we survived, and the relief of it and so she kissed me" the Doctor went on to explain to my brother when I get a sudden feeling of jealously towards Amy that she kissed the Doctor. He was cute in a dorky sort of way but the time before when he acted like a child when we saw those girls which I found quite annoying but I somehow liked it a lot.

"So you kissed her back?" Rory asked wanting to know more.

"No. I kissed her mouth" he replied to Rory trying to not directly look him in the eye when he did.

"Technically Rory that means in other words 'yes' " I whisper with to my brother who now had a look that would kill written all over his face. "Funny" he says back sarcastically to the Doctor.

"Rory...Rory she kissed me because I was there" The Doctor then says abruptly stopping and turning to Rory. "It could have been you. It _should_ have been you" he says consoling my bother giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah. It should have been me" Rory says in agreement to the Doctor.

"Exactly. That's why I brought you here" the Doctor states to Rory before all of a sudden a gust of wind blew past us through the tunnel extinguishing the torch and plunging us in to darkness.

"Can we go and see the vampires now, please?" we hear the Doctor whisper like a scared child.

"That's if they are vampires that is" I whisper back in reply as we then continue our way along the tunnel feeling along the wall in the dark.

DW

We had now reached the end of the tunnel and now my brother was being trodden on while he hoisted the Doctor up as he opened up the gate on top of the well and as he climbed out. "Push!" the Doctor instructs Rory trying to elevate him more out of the well.

"I'm pushing!" my bother says through gritted teeth as he heaves the Doctor up more until he eventually is out and over the top before leaning back over the edge to reach out and grab his hand to pull him up then Rory helps me up afterwards.

"Amy!" I hear the Doctor call out her name in a whisper as Rory gave me a last pull up as sat myself on the edge and got down to look around it was a dank and gloomy place indeed.

"Where's Amy?" I ask with a hushed whisper as I look around the area but she was nowhere in sight.

"I can't see a thing" the Doctor claims about the darkness of where we are.

So my bother pulls a small key ring sized torch out of the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. "Just as well I brought this" then turns it on to show us.

"Rory I think were going to need something a little more brighter than that" I scoff with astonishment but then out of nowhere the Doctor pulls a massive light out of his jacket pocket making me look on at him in amazement.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight" the Doctor says showing off looking over to me and winking making me blush before turning back to Rory.

"Now that Rory is what I call a light" I say to my brother pointing to the Doctor's light.

"Yours is bigger than mine" my brother points out the obvious difference between them.

"All right boys lets not go there" I say shaking my head in annoyance.

* * *

**End of part 2**


	5. Vampires in Venice Part 3

**Vampires in Venice**

**Part 3**

While we waited for Amy what we didn't know is that they had caught her and at this moment where sucking her dry. But on the other had my brother was now worried that Amy wasn't ready to get married. "If we cancel now, we'll lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band…" my brother goes on telling us sighing hopelessly as I put my arm around the back of his shoulders giving him a reassuring squeeze on the arm. Before then moving away to see the Doctor looking at some chest that was against the wall and then he opened it making me clutch on to Rory with dear life as it came open to show corpses of some poor girls.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked silently sadness in him voice to the Doctor as I clutched on to him still in shock.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them" The Doctor explains to us solemnly.

"That's what vampires do, right?" my brother asks the Doctor unsure to what the Doctor had explained to us but I knew what they were I had seen it. "They drink your blood and replace it with their own"

"Yeah, except these people haven't had their blood taken, but all the water in their bodies" the Doctor implies.

"Why did they die?" Rory asks with concern as the Doctor checks over the bodies. "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" but he goes on asking.

"Maybe not everyone survives the process" he replies informative to Rory.

Then worry showed on his face as clear as day and I could tell he was now more worried about Amy's safety more than ever. He then walks away from the Doctor in frustration. "You know what's dangerous about you?" my brother asks rhetorically angrily pointing his finger at the Doctor. "It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around" he tells the Doctor what he thinks in anger.

"Rory, please he's trying his best" I say warningly grabbing him firmly by the shoulders and getting him to look directly at me and not the Doctor.

"Really Paige, and you trust him with your life do you?" he asks me being forward and straight to the point.

"Yes Rory I trust this man with my life and he gave his word that he'd bring me back in one piece so buck up he's here to protect us no matter what you think of him and I…" I reply back to my brother overprotective before I could even finish what I wanted to say. Trouble arrived in the form in the likes of those scary girls. "Who are you?" the girls or aliens asks simultaneously as they appeared through the arches.

"Oh great just what we need now a bunch of scary fish girls" I mutter a little panicked as I see them in my vision once more before going again before me and Rory come and stand by the Doctor look around us wondering what we should do. As they can near to us the Doctor flashes the ultraviolet light in their faces making them move away.

"We should run. Run!" the Doctor then suggests as we leg it away from the girls.

We then came to a halt as our path was blocked by them again and the Doctor says a little on edge "Cab for Amy Pond" looking for her but she wasn't there.

"This rescue plan-" the woman in the fancy clothes asks to the man who was probably her son "- not exactly watertight, is it?" then turns to the other man questioning our escape from the school and rescuing Amy as well promising Guido to get his daughter Isabella back to him.

"Ha-ha!" then turns to the girls behind us shining the light again making them shy away from it like before.

"Rory!" I then hear Amy call my brother who then comes rushing out of a doorway in the middle of the hallway. "Amy!" I turn to see Rory say in utter belief that she was okay.

"Quickly, through here!" we then hear the voice of a girl calling us to follow her and then I see that she wasn't like the others so then she could be saved from this place and returned to her father. So we then follow her.

"They're not vampires!" Amy states to us as we go down some steps with Isabella taking the lead.

"What?!" the Doctor asks Amy confused get his sonic screwdriver out and scanning.

"I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens" She replies to the Doctor getting straight to the point laughing as she does.

"Classic!" the Doctor says excitedly.

"I obviously knew that already I didn't need telling" I mutter to myself knowingly hoping nobody did hear me but I somehow felt like the eyes of the Doctor were watching me as we went down the stairs with Amy and Isabella.

"That's good news?" Hearing my bother asks in confusion and disbelief to what they were saying. "What is wrong with you people ?!" I hear him shout asking a little irritated.

"Come on, Rory, move!" the Doctor tells Rory as we rush along the tunnel to make him move quicker so we didn't become those aliens dinner and I certainly didn't because they were right on our tails. The Doctor turns to flash them with the light to stop them in their tracks. But it wasn't that effective as they were on to us again in seconds. "Keep moving! Come on, guys" he shouts out to us to move faster.

We then reach the door Isabella opening it for us letting us go past her one by one as we hurry out in to the morning sun slightly catches our faces as we race down the steps Isabella telling us get out as quickly as we could. While I notice Guido waiting for us at the gate, seeing hope in his eyes finally seeing his daughter again waiting for her to come but stepping in to the sun she cries in pain shielding her face from it.

Then the Doctor being so brave tries to rescue her but is too late the door closing in his face as he drops the light making us gasp in horror as he gets electrocuted holding on to the door then falls grabbing hold of the railing on the down before passing out on the stairs.

"Is he dead?" Amy then asks sadly while I look on at this man, this alien lying on the steps in front of me was someone who I have come to care for so deeply in such a short amount of time that I'd come to know him. Yet I ask myself why does he seem so familiar to me? I just hoped he was ok.

"No, he's breathing" Rory confirms to us making me and Amy sigh with relief.

But then me and Amy look back over to Guido I felt for him I really did that he would never see his daughter again.

DW

While Amy and Rory where back with Guido consoling him about his daughter while the Doctor had decided to drag me along to see Signora Calvierri the Sister of the Water apparently is what he told me her title was. We wait for her me sitting half leaning on the arm of the throne while looking at the nails on one of my hands finding them interesting all of a sudden. But then look up when I hear footsteps to see lady herself appear and I then stand up by the chair now.

The Doctor whistles at her to attract her attention and she then looks up to see us. "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you…" he asks knowingly to the alien woman. "Sister of the Water?" he then continues jabbing his finger with the throne emphasizing each word.

"No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper" she replies pointing to him seeing if she could guess it right making the Doctor put his hands out at his side in defeat.

"Then I take it you're a refugee, like me" she then says taking another guess and then he looks to me then back to her.

"We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer" the Doctor suggests to her and nods her head lightly in agreement. "You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank…" the Doctor tells her knowingly as I stand beside him scoffing a little. "…hence no refection"

"Your question?" she then asks the Doctor to go ahead.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" I hear the slight amusement in his voice as he asks her she laughs at his question.

"Self-preservation overrides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain." She goes on to reply explaining why about why we could only see the teeth but for me I saw all of their true form and I look to the Doctor briefly with a silent exchange seeing if I could ask something.

"Where's Isabella?" I ask out of concern for the girl who we failed to save.

"My turn" she then says stating it's her go again and then asks the Doctor. "Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey" he replies to her but somehow the name of it seemed so familiar to me. When I felt the small watch that I had on a chain was getting warm against my skin which I found rather odd. But why was it doing this? When it's never done anything like this before and it was given to me as a gift from my mum on my 18th birthday and have worn it ever since.

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum" I then snap back to reality and hear the surprised reply of the woman of the Doctor's existence meant he was the last of his kind in apparently from what I got off her.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor then asks her cutting straight to the point of why she was in Venice of all places.

"We ran from the silence" she informs him sadly. "Why are _you_ here?" she then asks looking at me and the Doctor with wonder.

"Wedding Present" I tell her snappish in reply leaning against the throne the Doctor looks at me oddly like he was going to say but I shrug it off and I let him continue. "The silence?" he then asks wanting to know what it is.

"There were cracks. Some were tiny…" she tells us with sadness pacing slowly about the room and pauses. "…some were as big as the sky" she continues to tell us. "Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence…and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us…and Saturnyne was lost"

"So earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?" The Doctor then asked her wanting to know more.

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have" she suggests to the Doctors for his help but the thought of them together how wrong would that be it just sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you say?" she asked with a grin on her face hoping the Doctor would give her a positive answer to what she suggested and he thinks on it he then gets up having a wry smile on his face and walks over to face the woman as I follow behind him.

And he then asks her getting straight into her face. "Where's Isabella?" we both ask her simultaneously this time the Doctor doesn't look at me.

"Isabella?" she asks looking at both of us a little confused and it just angered me that she didn't know who this girl was as I glare at her with disbelief.

"The girl who saved my friend" the Doctor tells her moodily giving the woman a clue.

"Oh, deserters must be executed" she says remembering now. "Any general would tell you that" she tells him. "I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose." She then flirts with him right in front of me trying to get him say yes but I had a feeling that he would decline.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" he then asked her sounding a little disgusted. "I'm a Time Lord" he then goes on to tell her letting her down gently making the necklace heat up a little more. "You're a big fish. Think of the children" he then points out stepping away from her.

"Carlo!" she then calls for the man who then comes in the room. "You're right. We're nothing alike" she says disdainfully. "I'll bend the heavens to save my race, while _you_ philosophise" she says evilly turning to us.

"This ends today. I will tear the House of Calvierri, stone by stone" The Doctor threatens her as Carlo makes a grab for the Doctor.

"Get your hands off him, Carlo" I say to the man through gritted teeth defensively pushing Carlo away from him then grabbing hold of the Doctor's hand and pulling him away and then he takes the lead as we make our way to the door.

He then turns back to look at her while his grip tightens on my hand. "And you know why?" he asks obviously he was reminding her of the girl that helped us. "You didn't know Isabella's name" he says glaring at before Carlo opens the door. "You didn't know Isabella's name" He says to her disappointed before we then left with Carlo leading us out of the school and heading back to Guido's.

* * *

**End of Part Three xx**


	6. Vampires in Venice Final Part

**Vampires in Venice**

**Final Part**

We were now back at Guido's, the Doctor was healing the bite wound on Amy's neck with his sonic then scanned it to check for infection. "Your fine" he then tells her. While the necklace around my neck had not cooled down since leaving the school and it was annoying me but I didn't want the Doctor to know about it.

"Open wide" he tells her and opens her mouth and I see him pop in a sweet and then she closes her mouth.

"Argh!" The Doctor shouts out obscenely fists in the air making me jump a little. "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" he then says pondering pacing about in front of the table me, Amy, Rory and Guido were sitting at. "Think!" he then goes on now sitting himself down at the table.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun" Amy suggests to the Doctor with the sweet still in her mouth. "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush" the Doctor tells Amy politely as possible covering his hand over her mouth to stop her talking.

"It's the school I don't understand" my brother tells the Doctor informing him and I agree with him on it. "Yeah that I don't get that either"

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush" he then again but a bit more stubbornly covering Rory's mouth with his hand like he'd done to Amy and then nods at her hand then me making her to cover my mouth with her hand.

"I say we take the fight to them" Guido suggests a more forceful approach to thing to the Doctor. "Ah-ah-ah!" bluntly the Doctor goes to Guido getting him be quite. "What?" he asks wondering what he's trying to do and then the Doctor nods his head knowingly at my brother getting him to put his hand over the other man's mouth next to him.

"Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and , one by one, changes the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool" The Doctor then explains to us what he knows.

"Got it. Then what?" he questions looking at us but we could not reply when we had hands on our mouths could we. "They come from the sea they can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do?" he then asks himself before going silent looking at me and Amy.

"Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable…" he then suggests what they could do about the environment." She said 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race'." He deduces to the others what the woman said to me and him earlier. But if they are fish and needed water to live they would need water plenty of water.

"Bend the heavens… Bend…the heavens…" he says to himself then taking his hand off Amy's and Rory's mouths then Amy taking hers off mine and for the second time puts his hands on their heads bowing them as he said it.

"She's going to sink Venice" the Doctor then tells us all what he'd figured out that she needed to help her people. "She's…she's going to sink Venice?" Guido asks the Doctor a little shocked and unsure stammering as he does so.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed" he replies to Guido with a chuckle informing the woman's plans."You can't repopulate somewhere with just women" he tells the Doctor bluntly.

"Well they would need blokes" I tell him as I fiddle with the wooden spoon between my fingers that I picked up a couple of seconds ago finding it interesting.

"She's got blokes" Amy sighs then tells us. "Where?" The Doctor then asked her wanting to know more. "In the canal. She said, 'There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water'" She then informs us.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends" The Doctor then figured out from what Amy had said. Then he made a sound of disgust pulling a face as he does so but on the other hand for me it sent a shiver down my spine at the thought of it. "I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's…that's" he goes on then makes another sound of disgust.

Afterwards we hear loud clattering above us that makes all look up at the ceiling. "The people upstairs are very noisy" The Doctor points out to Guido. "There aren't any people upstairs" he tells the Doctor informing that there was nobody above us. "I knew you were going to say that" he says to the man gesturing to him. "Did anyone else know he was going say that?" he asks us.

And then the ceiling above us starts to creak. "Is it the vampires?" Rory then asks in a nervous whisper while still looking at the ceiling. "Like I said, they're not vampires" the Doctor reminds my brother getting his the UV light out of his pocket turning it on. "Fish from space"

All of a sudden they seem and a glass window smashes open making all of us look in the direction of another window where the scary girls were just floating in mid-air. "Aren't we on the second floor?" I gulp nervously before asking. Then they smash through the glass making me and Amy scream in fright as then the Doctor comes up to them flashing the UV light in their faces but somehow doesn't have much effect on them. He then puts the sonic on them to show their form that I've seen all along.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asks seeing the creatures for the first time. "There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so…" he then deduct to us before stopping to think of one.

"Now Doctor would be a really good time to come up with a word" I say quickly with panic trying to make him hurry up."…buxom" he says off the top of his head still pointing the sonic while I look on still panicking.

"Move. Come on" he then says hurriedly to us as we rush down the stairs with Amy, Rory and me in front with the Doctor and Guido behind us. "Give me the lamp" I then hear Guido command to the Doctor to give him the UV light.

"Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving, go, go, go!" the Doctor instructs us to get out as quickly as possible as we open the front door running out but while running take a glance behind me I don't see the Doctor our Guido and it made the small watch warm intensely against my skin.

So then something suddenly came over me I don't know what it was but it had me running back to the Doctor and it told me in a whisper '_Save him, protect him_' making the watch heat up against me pleasantly somehow urging me on.

"No! Guido! What are you doing?!" I hear the Doctor shout out banging on the door frantically as I turn the corner. "I'm not leaving you. What are you doing?!" he begs Guido but gets no reply as I see him pull out his sonic to trying it on the door but has no success. "Guido!" he then shouts out hoping he would hear it.

"Doctor!" I call to get his attention and in doing so he turns seeing me a not so pleasing look on his face. "Paige, I thought I told you and the others to keep moving?!" he asks me angrily grasping me by the shoulders getting me to look him in the eyes.

"I know you did, but I didn't like the thought of leaving you behind" I reply with honesty grasping his arm. But then we both look at each other than back at the house knowing something was about to happen before grabbing each other's hands and running. There was an almighty explosion the force of it making us fly forward making the Doctor move himself over me to protect me as we hit the floor.

Not long after it happening the Doctor himself after getting up grasps my hand firmly pulling me to my feet but then feel him staring at something on my shirt. I look down to see that it's my watch that must of come out during the explosion, hanging on the outside of my shirt instead of the inside but before I can even put it back he's holding it tracing the strange circular patterns on the front that I never understood with the tips of his fingers.

"This can't be possible" he then says confused looking directly at me like I was not real to him and before he could open his mouth again Amy and Rory turn up. Making me quickly tuck the necklace back under my shirt.

"Paige, are you alright Rory?" he asks with worry coming up and hugging me tightly and then pulling me back and looking me over for any damage. "I'm fine Rory, there isn't a scratch on me" I confirm to make him feel at ease while doing so I couldn't help that the Doctor was watching me.

Then all of a sudden there's a crack of thunder in the air and we look up to see the sky changing and swirling with angry dark clouds form above us. "Rosanna's initiating the final phase" I hear the Doctor say which meant that the wheels had now been put in motion to sink Venice. "We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy says bravely moving in the direction of the school but I get a sense that he wants to do this by himself but to protect us as well.

"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS" he instructs Amy sharply. "You can't stop her on your own" Amy implores reasonably to him but I could tell he was not having any of it. "We don't discuss this! _I _tell you to do something, Amy, and _you_ do it" The Doctor tells Amy angrily and straight to the point that he obviously wanted her to do as she's told ending with a questioning sound of annoyance coming from him as he then looked at her and she rushed off. But I obviously knew there was more behind this anger than and it had to with me to maybe as well.

"Thank you" my brother says in kind to the Doctor as he then goes after Amy in the direction she went. "You too, back to the TARDIS with you as well" he instructs me moodily before stalking off before I could even say a word to him. So I then follow after my brother before then looking back in to the direction the Doctor went and I just prayed he wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid.

-DW-

We had eventually found Amy and found ourselves back on the other side of the canal opposite the school. Looking up to sky it was starting to get worse and the people of Venice were screaming and there was nothing we could do but let the Doctor save us, save them from their fate. The watch was heating against my skin again and I heard the voice again. '_Go, go to the Doctor, and help him, please? Hurry!' _And before I knew it my legs were carrying me away from Amy and Rory to the school where the Doctor would be.

I eventually get into the school which looked no longer guarded I come to the entrance to the throne room seeing him scanning a panel with his screwdriver that he'd opened on the chair. He looks back over his shoulder sensing me there he looks less than pleased that I'd turned up. "I thought I told you to go back to the TARDIS with Amy and Rory?" he asks me in a bit of a mood as he goes back to scanning the throne trying to find a way to stop whatever was happening but before I could start the lady of the operation herself comes in.

"You're too late" Rosanna tells us remorsefully walking towards us. "Such determination...just to save one city" then says with awe and pity "Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash" she then mocks him about his own planet saying he caused the destruction of his own planet and I could see it angering him it was angering me too for some unknown reason making my watch heat unpleasantly against my skin. "Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom"

"The girls have gone, Rosanna" the Doctor impolitely informs her of the loss. "You're lying" she says back to him out of disbelief as she moves away not believing him. "Shouldn't I be dead?" he asks her then she stalks away but there had to be some way for her to stop all of this. Maybe we could help her.

"Rosanna, please, help us. There are 200,000 people in this city" I shout out begging for her help us but it was no use. "So save them" she tells the Doctor walking away.

"What are we going to do there has to be something?" I ask with worry making me jump a little as the sound of the clashing in the sky filled the air again while the Doctor seemed to go on looking at the throne again ignoring me and starts to rush off me following behind.

-DW-

We were looking over a balcony that was around a tower that we'd just come up seeing the people of Venice screaming and running for their lives below us. On the meanwhile the Doctor was still ignoring me. But then a bell starts to ring as wind starts to come making us look up at the tower the Doctor goes back in but as I'm about to go back in the Doctor's direction I feel a few drops of rain hit my face then it started to pour more quickly so I rush back to throne room where I knew the Doctor would be.

"Get out! I need to stabilise the storm" I hear him shout to someone as I come charging in to the room seeing it was Amy and Rory that he told this to. "We're not leaving you" my brother tells the Doctor putting his foot down seeing myself that he seemed to have changed his tune about the Doctor maybe my words got to him about what I said.

"Right so one minute it's all, 'You make people a danger to themselves', the next it's, 'We're not leaving you!'" The Doctor mocks to them sarcastically. "But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets…" he then carry's on bossily trying to make a point but before he could even finish there is an almighty shake sending us all to the ground as it continues with the ceiling covering us with plaster in the process.

"What was that?" Rory asked scared out of his wits to the Doctor. "Nothing. Bit of an earthquake" the Doctor gives in explanation to my brother sounding a bit panicked himself. "An earthquake?" Amy questions confused getting up.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes, but don't worry about them" the Doctor explained to why it happened. "No?" Rory asks a little unsure to what the Doctor was going to imply. "No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake" he tells him trying to sound as calm as possible. "Oh, that's comforting" I say sarcastic joy glaring at him as I do so.

"Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything" he then tells turning to us about the throne before then instructing us to destroy anyway it could help him out pointing to it.

"We need it to shut down and re-route to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator" he then goes on telling us as we inspect the throne ourselves while he looks behind it then gets up again as he rushes off to the tower leaving us to pull cables out from the throne.

After me pulling out a final cable we run quickly outside in to the rain pelting hard against our skin. "There he is!" my brother shouts out directing his finger to the top of the tower and me and Amy look up seeing the Doctor scale the roof of it holding some cable as he did so. It made my watch burn more than ever. _'For God's sake Doctor be careful up there' _I think praying for his safety as I continue looking up.

"Come on!" Rory shouts cheering the Doctor on as he now reached the top. _'Come on Doctor I know you can do this I believe in you' _I think with hope crossing my fingers behind my back seeing him look down to spot me a smile of honesty on his face before turning back to open the lid of the dome. I shake my head lightly feeling confused did the Doctor just hear what I'd been thinking.

"Come on!" I hear Amy and Rory shout out together so I gave the thought thing another go. '_If you can hear me, well if you did I know that you can do this Doctor I know you can'_

And he had done it the dark clouds dissipated quickly along with the rain bringing back the birds and the sunshine making us look to see the clear sky. I look up to the Doctor closing the dome and smile while Amy and Rory embrace each other laughing with relief that it was over. The people of Venice cheered and applauded in happiness. "You did it!" I shout out to him in glee seeing him looking back at me.

-DW-

"Now, then?" What about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office?" the Doctor asks a little cheerily to my brother and Amy marching back out of the way we came before from the where the TARDIS was placed. The man who stopped us before gives the Doctor a bow as he passes by. "Maybe I can give you away" he suggests to Amy as we keep on walking through the completely destroyed market that was in the process of being tidy up.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…" my brother says glumly as we reach the TARDIS while giving up on the last thing he wanted to say.

"Stay" Amy then suggests to Rory as I push the door open to the time machine I really needed to lie down my head was throbbing like crazy. "With us. Please. Just for a bit" she then goes on to plead hoping he would say he'd come along. "I want you to stay"

"Fine with me" the Doctor agrees to the idea. "Yeah?" Rory asks the Doctor to make sure it's ok with him that came along getting an approving nod. "Yes, I would like that" turning to her say he was coming.

"Nice one" Amy says happily pecking my brothers lips making me look away and cringe. "I will pop the kettle on" she announces to us.

"What about you Miss Williams are you staying with us?" he asks with hope looking over to me as I lean in the doorway. "I'd love to" I reply with a small laugh then smile.

"Got my spaceship, got my boys and Paige of course" she says basting a little about to step into the ship and at the end at saying my name a little less cheerfully meaning she wasn't keen on the idea of me coming in the slightest. "My work here is done" she says dramatically before brushing past me a little harshly making us both glare daggers at each other when she passed. She definitely didn't want me here

"We are _not _her boys" my brother scoffs unsure of what Amy implied to the Doctor as I go into the ship now. "Rory, listen to that" I hear the Doctor say to him opening the door as I go up the steps hearing nothing but silence. I continue feeling a little dizzy from the headache it was getting worse than it had been ever been before I and then my nose started dripping then realised looking at the floor I see blood and then I was falling backwards the Doctor and Rory calling out my name and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Final part done and dusted thank God for that hope you enjoyed it. You'll have to find out what happens to Paige in the next chapter until then.**

**Thank you xx**


	7. Not The Very Last

**Chapter 7**

**Not the Very Last **

**A/N: This chapter will be from the Doctor's POV and apologies for the late update for those who have waited in anticipation and patience. Thank you. Purple Sky X**

That moment in which I had met Paige Williams was her immediate liking for me meaning she was one of those people who accepted things quickly and took things as they came like when she saw inside the TARDIS for the first time and how much of a caring and protective person that she was of her family especially Rory who admires and loves Paige dearly.

When in Venice I started to question things about her humanity for instance when she had said the same things as me twice like I just thought that was just coincidence but also very odd as the others seemed to find when it happened a second time in their presence. It also seemed that when I sensed that she was scared when we were investigating the school that I had a certain effect on her. It also started to have a certain effect on me as well when I wasn't holding her hand as while going to get Amy and Isabella I started being a show off in front of winking at her as I did when I got out the light like for some unknown reason it made me want to impress her.

It was when during escaping from the school that I had heard her mutter something along the terms that she knew that they were aliens. But how could she know what they where she was human wasn't she? Then the repeating of words happened again in front of Rosanna when asking about what happened to Isabella we didn't look at each other like we usually did when it had happened the first two times before like it was a natural thing for us to do, like we were connected somehow mentally. Then something had come over her a tough and defensive stance like she had changed just for a couple of seconds when Rosanna's servant Carlo made a grab for me. I didn't seem to recognize the woman who was standing in front of me was something different entirely. And certainly not human I was sure of it.

But I was about to find out the truth when nothing else mattered as after helping her off her feet after the explosion I saw it they're hanging around her neck as clear as day, a fob watch. I had grabbed hold of the watch eagerly before she could hide it from me. I trace the familiar circular patterns of my home planet with the tips of my fingers on the watch reading the name it said The Seer. And I found it so impossible that she was there in front of me all this time but with a different much younger face in the form of Rory's sister.

-DW-

As soon as I and Rory had gone inside the TARDIS closing the door behind us we turn to see Paige falling backwards from the top of the stairs near the console and in a quick reaction of panic set in making me rush forwards to catch her before she could hit the floor shouting her name as I did so then noticing the trickles of blood staining her lips and the sides of her face.

"What's wrong with my sister?" I hear Rory ask me with concern for his sister walking behind me while I cradle Paige in my arms as we went up the stairs to the console making me notice how pale her complexion seemed from what it was moments ago when we was outside. And then place her on the chair nearby as I move a few switches here and there to send us drifting in to the vortex.

"I don't know yet Rory but I'll take her to the medical bay check her over see what's wrong" I reply with just the same amount of concern picking her back up again going up the other set of stairs then looking at her this young woman this Time Lady the last in the female species of my people who'd been hidden all this time.

"Go to the kitchen and tell Amy of what's happened then I'll come and get you once I've found out what happened but if you get lost ask the ship and she'll show you the way" I instruct him before then walking away still clutching Paige to my chest as the TARDIS opened up a door to the medical bay nearby me and I stepped inside.

Once in the room before laying her down I taking off her leather jacket supporting her as I do then ever so gently lay her on the bed folding the jacket putting it on the table next to the bed. Then going over to the console nearby to begin a scan of her and made sure to run every scan possible. While the scans were running I went to get some warm water and a cloth and started cleaning the blood from her face delicately.

The console gave a beep a couple of minutes later meaning it had finished the scans and I went over to look at the screen. Somehow some energy from the watch had got out but how? It had probably at some point awakened her Time Lady abilities that her human form couldn't handle causing damage to the body hence the bleeding. I then go over to her placing my hand on her forehead to feel that she was a little cold so instead of using her jacket as a blanket I take off my placing it over her body to keep her warm. And then for some unknown reason went to kiss her on the top of the head affectionately.

_"__Keep an eye on her while I'm gone and let me know if anything happens" _I instruct to the TARDIS kindly.

_"__Of course Theta I'll watch her for you" _she replies back in kind giving me her word.

Then I go to leave but then look back giving Paige one more glance before leaving to head to the kitchen.

-DW-

Entering the kitchen a few minutes later obviously after hearing my footsteps I see Rory standing up from the chair he'd obviously been occupying. While I see Amy in the chair next to Rory cupping a mug of tea in her hands a looking a little sorry for herself for the situation.

"So did you find out what was wrong?" Rory asked me straight away with concern while seeing the worry on his face for his sister who was lying unconscious in the medical bay.

"Yes I did, your sister's bleeding was caused by abilities of an inhuman force of nature that her body couldn't contain or control" I answer truthfully explaining it to him simply as I could.

"What do you mean inhuman are you implying my sister is an alien or something?" Rory asked with a somewhat disbelieving not sure if the explanation I gave to him in confidence was true or not which it was.

"Rory your sister is not biologically related to you, she was adopted wasn't she?" I ask him outright to see if it was true or not.

"No she isn't, my parents had tried having more kids after me but they couldn't so they thought it would be a good to have an older sibling for me to look up to. But related or not she's still my sister" he tells me honestly.

"There is something on your sister's person that I need to show you then maybe you'll understand what happened to her once I've explained it to you" I tell him before leading the way out of the kitchen to the medical bay.

_"How's she been any changes at all old girl?" _ I ask the TARDIS a couple of minutes later as I enter the room with Amy and Rory.

_"She's fine, but she'll need a few days of rest at least before she has fully recovered" _she replies informing me of Paige's status telling me that I'd need to keep an eye on her for a while.

"So as I was saying the cause to sisters current condition was caused by this" I say to Rory as I walked over to Paige's form on the that lay on the bed taking care to unclasp the chain on the back of her neck before lifting off her and showing it to him.

"It's a watch" Rory states the obvious out to me.

"But this isn't any ordinary watch it has the true form of your sister of what she really and truly is" I say holding it straight out to him.

"And what's that?" Rory asks trying to understand looking at the watch in my hand.

"That she's a Time Lady last in existence of my species that has been dormant all these years until now" I tell them excitedly finally with a grin expressing my joy of finding another of my people after all these years.

"Hang on so does that mean you're not the very last anymore?" Amy asks me understanding my happiness about it all.

"Yes Amy I'm not" I reply honestly to her with a smile.

"But on a more serious not there is something you need to understand this watch has made your sister weak and has caused some slight damage to her. It will over time damage her even more but slowly." I explain in seriousness to him.

"So you're trying to tell me that she could die?" He asks sadly understanding now standing by the woman that's his sister and grabbing her hand stroking her knuckles. "Is there anything that you can do to help her?"

"If I can suppress her abilities she might last a little longer but not much sooner or later she's going to have to make a choice" I suggest to Rory but with it can the uncertainty that she'd have to face.

"What would those choices be?" he asks me sadly but trying to stay calm looking on at Paige still grasping her hand.

"She can continue to be human but eventually no matter how much I could repress her abilities it will eventually kill her or she can become a Time Lady again but it would change who she is. But it this will have been her choice Rory one that she needs to make for herself" I explain in reply knowing that this wasn't going to be easy for him to hear that he could lose her no matter what she'd choose to do.

-DW-

For the next few days as the TARDIS travelled through the vortex Rory never left Paige's side keeping a constant vigil over his sister while now and then Amy would bring him something to eat or drink. While I kept myself occupied myself to fixing or altering things in the console room as a distraction as it felt so daunting to go in the medical bay to look at her lying there looking so vulnerable while being watched by Rory. And I had come to care for her too much in such a short space of time and I knew why the The Binding process had started not long after in that moment when I was saving the people of Venice I'd heard her voice in my head.

"Doctor, Doctor!" I hear the voice of Amy shout out annoyingly who was trying to get my attention as I hung from the sling underneath the console blowtorch in hand fixing something.

"Yes Amy what is it?" I ask her wonderingly hopping out of my sling and taking off my goggles and then coming up the stairs.

"I've called your name for the past five minutes and you had a sort of spaced out look on your face" she tells me a sounding a little worried as she leans against the console. "Are you ok?" she then asks still sounding worried.

"I'm fine Amy I've just had a lot on my mind recently" I answer pretending to fiddle with something on the console nearest to her to make myself look busy. "What is it that you wanted anyway?" I ask her changing the subject of why she was here.

"Um, Paige is awake she's been asking for you" Amy tells me timidly with a weak smile making me stand up straight as soon as she said it.

"When?" I ask surprised grasping her shoulders tightly wanting to know when she woken up.

"Um…" she started to reply.

"When, tell me now?" I but in asking impatiently Amy again still grasping on to her shoulders like my life depended on it shaking her slightly like a doll.

"About ten minutes ago" she tells me after letting her go rubbing one of her shoulders with her hand as I then storm of to the medical room while a little peeved that the TARDIS didn't tell me about this.

_"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" _I asked her a little mad at her as I swiftly moved towards the medical bay.

_"I thought it would be a nice surprise for Amy to come and tell you" _She tells me in kindness.

_"Well yes it was but you still should have told me but thanks for keeping an eye on her anyway"_ Telling her off a little before then entering the room.

And there she was sitting up waiting patiently in bed the colour in her face had returned and her dirty blonde hair tied up out of her face into a pony tail.

"Look who's awake" I say with genuine happiness as stepped towards her sitting in the empty chair that Rory had been probably occupying for the past few days and must been told to go away by his sister to rest. "How are you feeling?" I ask her to see how she was.

"I don't remember other than having a massive headache, seeing blood then falling down the stairs then passing out but other than that I feel fine" Paige tells me sounding so unsure of herself. "How did this happen?" she asked wanting to know the cause of the incident.

"It happened through the means of this" I pull out the watch of my jacket placing it on her lap she then picked it up looking at it.

"I remember you that look on your face that day when you held the watch saying 'This can't be possible' like I'm someone who shouldn't even exist" she says turning to look at me. "Why did you say that?" she asked confused in search for what I wanted to say to her that day.

"Because I found it so hard to believe after all these years that I would never find another like myself a Time Lady" I reply with the truth.

"So that explains the odd behaviour between us then and the fact that I could see what those girls were" she tells me matter of factually quickly taking everything on board rather well that she was an alien.

"Yes, but using those abilities comes with a price Paige and the choices you have to make that comes along with it are dire" I tell her sadly grabbing her hand. "You can stay human but the abilities that are not meant for human use will kill you but slowly but I'll be able to control it for you but not much. If you choose to become a Time Lady again it will change you back to who you really where before you became a human" I tell her calmly as possible squeezing her hand.

"Do I have decide now?" She asks me wondering if she had to make her choice now.

"No, you can take as much time as you need" I reply back reassuringly giving her hand another squeeze letting her know she could think it over as much as she wants. "But seeing as you agreed to stay how about we find you a room and then have some breakfast" I say with a grin trying to lighten the mood getting out of my chair.

"Yes that would be nice the smell in here is just nauseating" she agrees crunching her face up adorably making me grin goofily at her. She turned herself to sit on the edge of the bed placing her feet on the ground she wobbles nearly falling to the floor. But quickly put my arm around her waist helping stand upright as she puts her arm around the back of my shoulders making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up from the close contact of our bodies as we left.

I eventually got her settled in to her room and she loved its modern style and furnishings that suited her down to the ground that got me a kiss on the cheek in the form of a thank you that left me blushing a little afterwards I then left her to it.

And little did either of us know that her fate would be sealed sooner rather than later and she'd have to make her choice sooner than she thought.

* * *

**So again I do apologize for the lateness I had a bit of a writer's block but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway not so sure about it much but tell me what you think I love getting your reviews they are what keeps this story alive. Thank you xx**


	8. Paige and Amy's Choice Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**Paige and Amy's Choice**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer:** My OC Paige belongs to me and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. **A/N: **Were back to Paige's POV for now.

I was sitting on the bed in my room reading a book from the library that the Doctor had shown me and to say I was really impressed at the size of it but also thought he was showing off a bit as well. Then suddenly look up from my book I hear chirping of birds thinking that I'm hearing things that the Doctor had decided to play a trick on me just for a little fun. So getting off the bed I head towards the door but the chirping seemed to get louder so I try covering my ears to block out the sound but it was no use as it seemed to be making me sleepy. Falling to my knees I try crawling before passing out halfway.

"Why is she being nice to you when you've driven her but when I've driven her she's in a mood with me afterwards?" My Doctor asks me in a bit of a childish huff plunking himself on the chair crossing his arms across his chest as he sat in the chair near the stairs as I pilot TARDIS.

"Maybe dear, if you were a bit more respectful towards her more she would actually take us where we need to go, and maybe if you'd passed your piloting test all those years ago we wouldn't be having this ridiculous conversation" I say to him moodily while concentrating on finally landing the TARDIS.

"Now take that childish look off your face and let's go and see what's out there" I now say firmly pulling him out of the chair down the stairs and towards the door before straightening his bow tie before then giving him a peck on the cheek putting a grin on his face before poking my head out the side of the door noticing that I I've crushed a whole bed of flowers making me cringe.

"Who the bad driver now then?" the Doctor mocks with a slight smirk on his face looking over my shoulder at the destroyed flowers but I turn my head to glare at him moodily. "Take that bloody grin off your face or you'll be sorry you ever said anything about my driving" I threaten him making him stop smiling like a mad man before stepping out of the ship and nearly tripping on a brick on the way out.

I then see Rory make an appearance out from the cottage. "Rory!" I and the Doctor shout out happily now our spat forgotten.

"Paige, Doctor" he calls out just as happy as to see us giving me a hug before pulling away.

"Paige crushed your flowers" the Doctor points out the destroyed flowers under the ship.

"It was an accident" Putting my hands up defensible.

"Oh, Amy will kill you" He warns me.

"Where is Amy anyway?" I ask looking behind him to seeing she hadn't made an appearance yet to greet us.

"She'll need a bit longer" he informs me and the Doctor.

"Whenever you're ready Amy" he calls out to her as she then steps outside larger than life glowing with a new life inside her both her and the Doctor cheering in joy of seeing each other again. His eyes then went straight to her stomach and being as smart as he his you'd think he would guessed right away.

"You've swallowed a planet" he points out to her stomach obviously thinking it's something else there.

"I'm pregnant" she tells him striding towards the Doctor. "You're huge" he continues to comment on her stomach I shake my head pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Doctor, she's pregnant" trying to get it through to him. "Give him a couple of seconds then he might just get it" I lean in over and whisper to Amy with crossed arms jokingly knowing how long it the Doctor to figure things out smirking at each other silently.

"Look at you. When worlds collide" He continues to go on about Amy's size. "Doctor, I'm pregnant" she tries to say to him without grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, look at you both" he says then bring Amy into a hug before pulling away. "Five years later and you haven't changed a bit apart from age and size" he then points out to both of them.

"It's good to see you, Doctor you too Paige" she says glad that we were both here to see them.

"Are you pregnant?" he then asks finally getting it that she was having a baby.

Then we started to head inside to the cottage before I stop him going in.

_"For someone who knows the whole of time and space like the back of his hand dear, you can be pretty thick sometimes" _I tell him as a matter a fact.

_"Hey I may be old but I am certainly not thick, it just took me awhile that's all humans are just so confusing sometimes" _He then tells me sounding confused pouting at me reminding me a little of a lost puppy.

_"I know you're getting on a bit now Theta dear but thick or not I love you for who you are anyway" _I tell him insightfully cheering him up wrapping my arms around his neck as he puts his hands on my hips I lean in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips moving away.

_"I love you too Serena you always know what to say to make me feel better" _He says sounding more calm before giving me a much more longer but passionate kiss in return then pulls away to rest his forehead against mine our noses brushing slightly.

"Hey lovebirds how about you two stop locking lips and we can show you both the town" Amy suggests making us break apart and blush in embarrassment for the fact she must have saw us kissing coming back with her coat.

"Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever" the Doctor points out that it still looks and feels samey as ever as we stroll past a church me and the Doctor holding each other's hands with Amy and Rory either side of us.

"It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket" Rory informs him as we continue walking.

Made me think if this were an upmarket place shouldn't there be more people but there was hardly any at all. "Where is everybody?" I ask confused about that lack of people in the village.

"This is busy" Amy tells me in reply by the fact that it's probably like this every day made it sound so dull and boring to me I would never want to live here. It's a good thing that I live in the TARDIS then not a boring moment ever happens in that ship.

"Really Amy?" I ask just to be sure that she like it here.

"Ok, its quiet" she confesses truthfully about how silent it was. "But it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s" Then telling us the health benefits of living in such a place as Upper Leadworth as we now go past the church.

"Well, don't let that get you down" The Doctor tries to cheer Amy up thinking that she's sad.

"It's not getting me down" she implies that she's quite happy to him.

"Well I wanted to see how you were." He says now sitting down on a bench me perching on an arm next to Rory as he sat down next to him. "You know me I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord and Lady are for life. You don't get rid of your old pals the Doctor and the Seer so easily" he brags on for some unknown reason knowing that we landed here by accident.

"You came here by mistake, didn't you?" Amy then asks knowing that this was an accidental visit.

"Yeah, bit of a mistake, but look, what a result" he answers truthfully that it was a mistake that not only he made as he gave me a quick glance. Before then trying to come up with a change of subject to talk about.

"Look at this…bench. What a nice bench" he points out to the bench we all were now occupying. "What will they think of next?" he then asks them but then looks over to me shrugging my shoulders unsure what to say to him. But we all just sit there in utter silence having nothing to say to each other and I could tell he was hating it a little.

"So…what do you do around here to stave off the, you know…" he starts to ask when he and Amy both ask things at the same time "Boredom?"

"…self-harm?" he being a bit witty with what he asked.

"We relax" Rory replies will the Doctor thought it'd be funny to mouth it silently to Amy pretending to be shocked while we both kept the urge not to laugh. "We live. We listen to the birds" he then points out the peaceful chirping.

"Yeah see? Birds. Those are nice" Amy agrees with her husband.

"We didn't get a lot of time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days" Rory reminds him of the good old days when we travelled together. But it the birds got louder.

"Oh, blimey! My head a bit…ooh…" the Doctor then complained about his head rubbing it making me worry but it was making my head hurt as well and I was starting to feel a bit sleepy. "No, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good…old…" he agrees with Rory but before he could finish we had fallen asleep.

-DW-

"Oh, you're OK" I hear the Doctor sigh in relief as me, Amy and Rory enter the console room from different parts of the ship confused on what had just happened. "Oh, thank God! I had a terrible nightmare about you three" he says coming up to the console. "That was scary. Don't ask, you don't want to know"

"You're safe now" he says rushing up to me pulling me into a firm comforting hug just to make sure I was there. And somehow as he held me it felt we'd done it many times before his scent was so comforting to me. "Oh, OK" I say awkwardly shaking my head of my thoughts moving away but I couldn't help myself hold on for a few more seconds before losing the touch of him again and I sensed he could feel it to as he moved away. "That's what counts" he then says to Rory.

"Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never really" he states going over to the console as I continue to remember some stuff from the dream like for the fact that we kissed!

"I'm getting on a bit you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you" he goes on as I see Amy touch her stomach making me remember she was pregnant in the dream then checks the back of Rory's head reminding me he had the God awful rat-tail tied up on the back of it.

"Now, what's wrong with the console?" he asks himself inspecting one of the panels. "Red flashing lights…I bet they mean something" he then crouches down to look underneath it.

"Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing" my brother tells the Doctor.

"Yeah, so did I" Amy also tells the Doctor.

"Me too" I said to him as well putting my hand up.

"Not a nightmare, though, just... We were married" he tells Amy what he remembers from the dream.

"Yeah. In a little village" Amy tells him what she remembers starting to sound a little freaked out.

"A sweet little village, and you were pregnant" my brother recounts starting to sound as equally freaked out as Amy was about the thing.

"Yes, I was huge. I was a boat" she remembers.

"So you had the same dream, then?" Rory asks her just to make sure while I see the Doctor coming up behind him checking for the piece of hair that was on the back of my bothers neck in the dream but Amy looked unsure of herself. "Exactly the same dream?"

"Are you calling me a boat" she asks a little offended about her size in the dream.

"Doctor, you and Paige were visiting" he says looking both to me and the Doctor making us give each other a quick glance before looking back to Rory.

"Yeah, you both came to our cottage" she reminds us about our parts in the dream while the Doctor inspects Amy lifting her jacket to check there was nothing there.

"How can we have had the same dream?" He asks the Doctor a bit confused. "It doesn't make any sense" looking to Amy.

"And you had a nightmare about us" Amy queries to the Doctor if his version was the same as her and Rory's.

"What happened in the nightmare?" Amy then asks wanting to know what the Doctor had seen.

"It was a bit similar in some aspects" he replies honestly meaning it was the same it meant to me also that he was in the same dream just as us three. Then he must have known what had happened between us while there but didn't show signs of it to me.

"Which aspects?" Rory asks as he and Amy gang up on the Doctor. "Yes Doctor which aspects exactly?" I ask final speaking out annoyed with crossed arms.

"All of them" he replies looking to Amy and Rory then me back to keeping his eyes on me much longer a longing there in his eyes that were telling the truth that he'd had the same dream as me as well because that kiss it felt so real to me like he put so much feeling into it. . I was a Time Lady as well as that I knew his real name and he knew mine. And that we were in love but was it fabricated.

"You had the same dream?" Amy asks to get him to check. "Basically" he says being honest once more.

"You said it was a nightmare" Rory reminds him of what he said a few minutes ago.

"Did I say nightmare?" he asks rhetorically a little confused. "No. More of a really good…mare" he simply replies. "Look, it doesn't really matter. We all had some psychic episode. We just probably jumped a time track or something" he explains the possible explanation of why we all fell asleep having the same dream. "Forget it, we're back in reality now" he says wandering back to the console.

"Oh, boy that's definitely not a good sign" I mutter with worry hearing the birds again.

"Doctor, if we're back in reality, how come I can hear birds?" Amy asks the Doctor after hearing what I just said.

"Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the…" my brother starts to say but doesn't finish.

-DW-

…dream" until he then finished it off when waking up on the bench in Upper Leadworth. "Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God, I must be overdoing it" he jerks tells himself awake a little peeved that he'd fallen asleep.

While I got myself off the floor brushing any dirt off while noticing Amy inspecting her belly seeing if it was real while the Doctor who pulled out one of his suspenders checking the colour of them.

"I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS" Rory says looking to me and Amy. "You just had the same dream, didn't you?" he both asks us nodding my head in reply.

"Back on the TARDIS, weren't we?" Amy asked the Doctor confused.

"But we thought this was the dream didn't we" he says looking to Amy.

"No, Rory I think this is something else" I tell him with worry before walking over to the Doctor looking at a stone that he'd picked up off the floor probably pondering its very existence.

"I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Amy asks heaving herself off the bench.

"Oh no, I know that look it's your 'I think I've might of just figured it out look'" I say with a little concern to him seeing the worrying yet puzzled look on his face knowing it was probably something bad.

"Doctor, Paige what's is going on?" Asks Rory marching up to us as I start to sense from that this was something entirely different that we had not dealt with before.

"Is this because of you? Is this some sort of Time Lords thing because you've both shown up again?" Amy questions wondering if it has something to do with me and him being here.

"Listen to me. Trust nothing" he starts to instruct us firmly as he grabs hold of my hand. "From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel" he continues starting to walk in a circle me being moved along with him.

"But we're awake _now_" Rory points out to him unsure what he was saying.

"You thought you were awake on the TARDIS too" I point out to the obvious to Rory.

"But we're home" Amy says confused looking around her.

"Yeah. You're home. You're also dreaming" the Doctor points out matter of factually to Rory. "Trouble is, Rory, Amy, Paige, which is which?" he asks rhetorically. "Are we flashing forwards…" looking to bring us to look at one end of the village. "or backwards?" he asks suggesting that we were going back and forth between our timelines on the TARDIS and five years later in Leadworth.

"Hold on tight" he tells them dragging us between Amy and Rory pushing them apart. "This is going to be a tricky one" he says with smirk on a face knowing he loved a challenge which this was definitely going to be.


	9. Paige and Amy's Choice Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**Paige and Amy's Choice **

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **Paige belongs to me Doctor Who by the BBC.

We all wake up with gasp the TARDIS acting very odd indeed. As I get from where I fell asleep at the top of the stairs this time and what was happening was really starting to confuse me one minute I'm a Time Lady in Leadworth the next I'm just plain 100% human in a time traveling space ship.

"This is bad" I now see the Doctor rushing over to the console trying to take control of the ship. "I don't like this" he goes on with a bit of frustration kicking the console. "Argh!" he then shouts in pain seeing he instantly regretting while most of us cringe or jump in shock from the noise it made when he hit his foot.

"Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case…always use force" he advises us if we ever needed to fix do use brute force to do or you could hurt yourself. Now having made his way over hopping on his foot a little to the steps that took you down below the console.

"Shall I run and get the manual you told me you had a manual for it?" I ask in offering as a helpful gesture to him as he jogged down the stairs. "I threw it in a supernova" he shouts out to me making me look down at him with disbelief. "You threw the manual into a supernova well that was a smart thing do wasn't it?" I ask with a huff at him crossing my arms across my chest.

"Why exactly?" I then go on to ask wonderingly about getting rid of the ships manual. "Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross" he tells me in his way of telling me to shut up as he looked up to me from underneath the glass floor of the console. "All right, all right I was only offering my help no need to get in a mood about it" making me then put my hands up in mock surrender before walking away to go and stand by Rory rolling my eyes in annoyance at the childish mood of the Doctor.

"OK, but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?" my brother asks the Doctor wanting to know whatever caused us to dream of our futures was to do with the ship.

"If we were dreaming of the future…" The Doctor starts to answer in response to Rory's question.

"Of course we were. We were in Leadworth" Amy tells the Doctor cutting him short.

"Upper Leadworth" Rory reminds Amy.

"Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this" he then tells Amy and my brother knowingly as he came back up the stairs to the console. "Don't you get it?" he asks seeing if we understood.

"No. OK, no, this is real. I'm definitely awake" Amy tells the Doctor fiddling with the spanner in her the Doctor just gave her.

"And you thought you were definitely awake when you were elephanty" he then reminds her doing an expression of one to her making her get offended by it.

"Hey, pregnant" she says back angrily threating him with the spanner.

"And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream" he points out wagging his finger at her. "I told you – trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true" he then tells all of us to look for anything that was our looked out-of-place if this was just a dream.

"OK, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside" Rory states the fact about the oddity that is the TARDIS.

"With a bow tie-wearing alien" Amy points out to my brother about the Doctor.

"So maybe 'what rings true' isn't so simple" he then air quotes something the Doctor said earlier in a sarcastic manner. "Valid point" the Doctor replies to Rory's mocking remark.

Then suddenly the lights start powering down pulling us into total darkness. "Doctor what's just happened?" I asked a little freaked out. "It's dead. We're in a dead time machine" he answers me sadly.

"Oh great just what we need right now" I mutter with sarcastic joy as we hear the birds in the TARDIS again as I start to sway on the spot but the Doctor manages to grab hold of me for support putting his arm around my waist just to keep hold on himself but me as well.

"Remember – this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels" he reminds us that the TARDIS is the real world. While I see Amy and Rory holding each other for dear life as well. "It _is _real. I know it's real" Amy tells the Doctor believing him.

-DW-

We have jumped forwards in time to Leadworth again the Doctor and I were awake before Amy and Rory as we now look around at our surroundings to see if we could spot anything odd or out-of-place.

"OK. This is the real one, definitely this one. It's all solid" Amy says now believing this is the real deal.

"It felt solid on the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it" the Doctor reminds her that's probably not real. Before he starts waving his hand in front of his face making Amy and Rory look at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" Rory then asks not sure what the Doctor was trying to do at this moment.

"Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation" he explains what he's thinking it might be in reply before then pinching the cheeks of Rory's face. "I don't think so, though"

"Hello, Doctor" an old woman says in greeting walking by.

"Hello" Rory says back kindly in reply

"Hi" So does the Doctor and I point it out to him as the old woman gave him an odd look. _"I don't think she was talking to you but to Rory it must mean that he's a doctor around here" _I tell him pointing out the obvious.

"You're a doctor?" he then asks with interest turning to Rory.

"Yeah. And, unlike you, I've actually passed some exams" Rory goes to mock the Doctor that he's earned his title.

"A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed" The Doctor tells Rory logically before he starts walking. "How interesting"

"What is?" Rory asks not so sure what the Doctor is getting at.

"Well your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream" the Doctor theorizes to Rory that it could be his dream that we're in.

"It's Amy's dream too" Rory then says nodding his head in Amy's direction. "Isn't it, Amy?" he then asks to see if it's the same dream as his

"Yes. Course it is, yeah" Amy stumbles looking to Rory but I could tell this was not what she wanted.

"What's that?" The Doctor then asks Amy and Rory pointing at the building behind us.

"Old people's home" Amy tells him.

We turned and look at the old people's home looking at it gave me shivers. The old people looking out the windows weren't old but impossibly old. _"Theta something about this place doesn't sit right with me it's the old people they seem older than they should" _I tell him with worry confirming my findings.

_"I've noticed that to" _he confirms noticing the old people in the windows as well. "You said everyone here lives until their 90s. There's something that doesn't make sense." He theorizes out loud now "Let's go and poke it with a stick" he says looking to me with a smirk and grabbing my hand before rushing off into the home hearing Amy whine about running in her condition.

We enter the home and go into the living area where most of the elderly congregate and it seems some of them know Rory as soon as he enters the room.

"Hello, Doctor Williams" one of the women greet him in kind Rory returning a friendly wave in return to them.

"Hello, Rory, love" Another woman calls out who was knitting a jumper when we came in.

"Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?" he then asks her coming over about how she is.

"A bit stiff" she tells him.

"Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus…" the Doctor starts to ramble on about some science nonsense on how to cure a stiff hip making me shake my head at him as he looks at something on the table. "No, you don't have that yet, forget that" he mentions to us to forget he said it in the first place.

"Who are your friends? They junior doctors?" The woman called Mrs Poggit asks Rory pointing to me and the Doctor.

"Yes" he tells her receiving a glare that asked 'Really, Rory?' folding my arms as I did making him a little uncomfortable.

"Can I borrow you?" she asks the Doctor politely. "You're the size of my grandson" she tells him getting him to come over sounding unsure if he wanted to put the jumper on but lets her put it on him anyway. And to say it makes him look a little crazier then he already does.

"Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out" he tells himself before going up close to the woman to give her a once over. "You're incredibly old aren't you?" he asks the woman but she stares at him not giving him a reply.

"Very old indeed" I say coming over to glance at the woman getting her to look at me. Then the familiar sound of bird's sound again making us all drop to the floor into a slumber once more.

-DW-

We all wake up again this time to freezing cold TARDIS making me shiver slightly seeing as I was wearing only a blue long-sleeved top covered by a plaid grey short-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. So I start rubbing my arms to warm myself up now I wished I put on a jumper.

"Ok, I hate this, Doctor. Stop it" Amy tells the Doctor to get whatever he's doing to get it to stop but I had a feeling it wasn't him and I could sense another presence in the ship to but what.

"Because this is definitely real, definitely this one" she tells saying that this was the real world in the TARDIS to the Doctor as he ran up the stairs with a torch in his hand.

"You keep saying that, don't you Amy?" I ask her looking at her confused. "And Doctor it's absolutely freezing in here by the way" rubbing my arms to give myself some heat.

"It's bloody cold" my brother complains about the temperature in the ship I put my arm around him bring me into my side so we could try to keep each other warm.

"The heating's off" The Doctor tells my bother.

"The heating's off!" Rory repeats what the Doctor says mockingly.

"Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do" he suggests to my brother.

"That's not a bad idea could do with a jumper right now" I say taking the Doctor's suggestion to mind as he went to the upper level to have a look to see what was wrong.

"Ah yes, sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's lovely, though" Rory apologizes for the old woman who had put the jumper on the Doctor in the other dream.

"Oh, I wouldn't believe her nice old woman act if I were you" The Doctor implies that she was making us believe she was a sweet nice old woman.

"What do you mean, 'act'?" I asked a little confused to what he was saying about Mrs Poggit.

"Everything's off, sensors, core power. We're drifting" he tells us meaning indefinitely the ship was dead which terrified me but I believed this was the real thing and that he could fix it. "The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could anywhere" he says stating the obvious coming back down from the upper platform and down the stairs stating the problems that made it hard to decide place where we were.

"Someone, something, is overriding my controls" he then says all frustrated shaking his fists in the air by that he didn't like the fact somebody has done something to the TARDIS.

"Well, that took a while" the unknown short man says who had a receding hairline and dressed exactly like the Doctor at the top of the stairs making me, and Rory jump a little as the Doctor turned to have a look.

"Honestly, I'd heard such good things" the man says coming down the stairs. "Last of the Time Lords." "The Oncoming Storm" "Him in the bow tie" the man lists out to us chuckling as he does so.

"How did you get into my TARDIS? What are you?" The Doctor asks said unknown man how he got on board the ship as the man goes past him.

"What shall we call me?" he asks for suggestion on what to call him. "Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord" he then thinks up a name for himself.

"Nice look" The Doctor points out the Dream Lords clothes but in my opinion looks better on the Doctor than Dream Lord.

"This?" No, I'm not convinced" The Dream Lord looks down at the outfit in disgust. "Bow ties?" then questioning the item around his neck then the Doctor gets a ball out of his tweed jacket throwing it making it go straight through the Dream Lord not affecting him whatsoever.

"Interesting" the Doctor says after.

"I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord it's in the name, isn't it?" he asks rhetorically. "Spooky, not quite there" he tells himself before disappearing and appearing behind us making us all jump once more. "And very much here"

"I'll do the talking, thank you" he tells the Dream Lord firmly.

"Paige, Amy, want to take a guess at what…_that _is?" he goes to ask me and Amy seeing if we could guess what the Dream Lord was.

"Um…Dream Lord. He creates dreams" Amy tells the Doctor.

"He creates dreams, delusions, cheap tricks" I tell him what I thought the Dream Lord does staring at him as I did so.

"She's clever she is, but what about the gooseberry here? Does he get a guess?" he asks looking to me then to my brother.

"Listen, mate, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's the Doctor" Rory states truthfully to the Dream Lord pointing his finger at the Doctor.

"Well, now, there's a delusion I'm _not_ responsible for" the Dream Lord shrugs.

"No, he is. Isn't he, Amy, Paige?" my brother asks us what we truly think of the Doctor but we weren't both sure what to say to that.

"Oh, you both need sort your men out" he tells me and Amy. "Choose, even" getting straight to the point meaning Amy had to choose between the Doctor and Rory to be with. As for me it was different the choice of living on as the last Time Lady and being with the Doctor as The Seer or staying human until the very thing that made me said Time Lady would kill me.

"I have chosen. Of course I've chosen" Amy tells her choice to the Dream Lord while the Doctor looked at me briefly worried as I fought my battle inside my head.

"Sometimes though some choices aren't easy for others" the Dream Lord says to me noticing my inner battle with myself. "Leave her" the Doctor says in my defence.

"It's you, stupid" Amy tells Rory whacking him from where she was standing. "Oh, good, thanks" Rory sighs with relief.

"But you can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy. Blimey! I'd blush…" The Dream Lord tells Amy being cheeky about what he's seen inside her head. "If I had a blood supply or a real face. "Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" the Doctor asks as he walked over him looking more concerned than I'd ever seen him.

"Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground" The Dream Lord points out to him making think he should know who it is.

"Am I?" The Doctor asks unsure to what he's trying to get him to see.

"If you had any more tawdry quirks, you could open a Tawdry Quirks Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student…" I then starts poking fun at the Doctor which made my watch heat up and started making me feel angry and protective towards him making me to start breathe through my nose heavily. "I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog, just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are" but just then I had about enough.

"Shut up, don't you dare speak about him like that ever you don't know him but I do!" I shout out possessiveness striding up to the Dream Lord showing a side of myself I never shown before meaning it was the watch-making me do and say this as I felt it heating up as much as my anger and frustration. The Doctor looks at me oddly then pulls me away by the shoulders roughly before passing me over to my brother who tries to calm me who never had seen me act like that before then after a few seconds my head started to throb.

"Where was I before we got interrupted?" he asks forgetting where he was before I came up to him.

"Er…you were…" my brother tries to figure out that as well.

"I know where I was" The Dream Lord says remembering what he was doing vanishing and appearing on the upper level in the blink of an eye. "So here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real." He explains to us what we had to do is pick what was real to us the TARDIS or Leadworth but only one danger to pick as well it was going to be tricky.

"Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep" he tells us as the sound of the birds came back making us drowsy I felt something wet under my nose touching it briefly I see blood on the tips of my fingers. "Oh. Or are you waking up?" The Dream Lord asks us before I drop to the floor without even realising that the other danger could be me bleeding to death on the TARDIS in the cold would kill me quicker. It would also be the choices that we made would be on life and death as well as the same as my personal choice what would I chose. Who knows but I'd need to do it soon before time ran out for me.


	10. Paige and Amy's Choice Part 3

**Chapter 10**

**Paige and Amy's Choice**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer:** Paige Williams belongs to me and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

We all wake back up in the old people's home in the supposedly real Leadworth the Doctor grabbing my hand as he pulls me up on to my feet.

"Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad" the Dream Lord comes in the room holding an X-ray. "Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through" he then says looking at it. "But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor" he then turns to the Doctor stating the obvious that he knew him so well.

"Always? What do you mean, always?" Amy asks the Dream Lord unsure to what he's implying.

"Now, then. The prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time" he then goes on to theorize about our choice as the Doctor sits in chair that Mrs Poggit had once occupied while I sit on the arm of it next to him crossing my arms glancing at the Dream Lord with interest trying to suss out who he was.

"Ask me what happens if you die in reality" he gets Rory to ask.

"What happens?" Rory then asks straight away.

"You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality" he then replies back with blunt force.

"Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?" Amy first asks the Dream Lord if he a connection with the Doctor or not but then turns to the Doctor seeing if he could give her an answer.

"One reality was always too much for you, Doctor" he tells the Doctor coming up to him. "Take two and call me in the morning" he then mocks gesturing his hand like a phone before then disappearing.

"Ok, it's official I really don't like him" I tell the Doctor a little annoyed at the Dream Lord.

"Who is he?" Amy then asks wanting an honest answer.

"How is he supposed to know Amy the universe is a big place I don't even know who he is either" I answer for the Doctor honestly shrugging my shoulders seeing as he had his thinking face on.

"Why is he doing this?" Amy then ask wonderingly to why we were being tested in two realities that somehow we had to choose one of them. One where I was freezing and probably bleeding to death and here where I was back in Leadworth the place that I longed to escape many, many years ago when I was growing up it seemed so plain to me and all I wanted was excitement and adventure in my life that's why I joined the Torchwood Institute.

"Maybe because he has no physical form" The Doctor replies honestly that we are being taken for a ride. "That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel" he goes on looking down at the God awful jumper he was wearing before standing and pulling it off over his head.

"What does he mean, 'deadly danger'?" Rory goes on to ask unsure to what the Dream Lord meant by it earlier. "Nothing deadly has ever happened here. A bit of natural wastage, obviously" he then says sounding so sure of himself that it wasn't a deadly place to live. Then I notice they've gone all the old people.

_"Darling all the old people have gone"_ I tell him with concern and he then notices as well.

_"Yes it seems that they have"_ he then tells me with the same concern as me as we both look around the room.

"They've all gone" he tells Amy and Rory turning to look back at them before he then grabs my hand as we with the other two behind us.

We now go back out side and there are children that seem to be on a school trip their teacher ushering them to go over in to the ruined castle or so it seemed.

"Why would they leave?" Rory asks wondering why all the old people had have left the home.

"And I forgot to ask what you meant about 'Mrs Poggit's old lady act'?" Amy then asks what I was about to making me thing back to when we were in the TARDIS when he said it then I got what he meant about sniffing out what was not there in front of us one of his many quirks. "Oh, it's one of his tawdry quirks. Sniffing out the things that aren't exactly what they seem to be" I tell Amy now standing next to her.

"So then come on let's think" looking to us for any ideas. "The mechanics of this reality split we're stuck in…" he starts to think of a theory then pauses looking a little stuck so I help him so suggest what I thought would make sense.

"It means time asleep would exactly match the amount of time in the dream world, unlike in any conventional dreams" I tell the Doctor my theory coming up to him smiling like a mad woman now making sense of what was happening meaning the amount of time awake here was the amount we would be sleeping in the TARDIS reality.

_"Oh, that totally makes sense I could kiss you totally senseless now you clever woman, but I won't in front of them two maybe later once we figure this out"_ he says with pride and excitement pulling me into his side kissing me on top of the head before glancing over at Amy and Rory who looked at us oddly so he moves away slightly to regain some composure.

"And we're all dreaming the same dream at the same time" Rory then goes on to say trying to make sense of it.

"Yes, sort of a communal trance, very rare. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway, a tell" he confirms to what Rory had said while I look over my shoulder seeing Mrs Poggit walking towards the ruins of the castle where the children now were.

"But my mind isn't working because..." he then says starting to get aggravated by the village as I could plainly see before then shouting out in a burst of anger that he could not think. "…this village is so dull" I then put my hand on his shoulder eventually getting him to calm down right away. "I'm slowing down like you two" he tells them as I rub his arm affectionately now trying to keep him in a calm state.

"Oh! Ow!" Then Amy cries out in pain grasping her stomach bending over in pain making all of us start to panic that she has gone into labour. "Really" she says a little scared before she then starts screaming. "It's coming" she says trying to breathe.

"Ok. Rory you're a doctor help her for God's sake" I tell Rory in looking at him for help his wife.

"You're a doctor!" Rory points out to him looking at him for help.

"It's OK, were doctors" he reassured Amy as he crouches down hands between her legs. "What do we do?" I shake my head at how ridiculous he's being at a moment like this as I rub Amy's back for relief as she pants through the pain.

"Ok, it's not coming" she straight's up not in pain any more clearly she'd being playing us to scare the Doctor from the look of his paler complexion she seemed to have done it making me move away from her back over to the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor then asks his voice a little more shocked about what had just happened.

"This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. So don't you call it dull again, ever. Ok?" she then goes on to tell the Doctor while then asking him not to mention it being dull again.

"Sorry" the Doctor then apologizes before Amy walks off in a huff and Rory tries to think of something to say but then goes on after her while I glare on at her as I do before then going back to see the Doctor looking at Mrs Poggit like I had before and this time we both sensed that there was something defiantly not right here.

Before the Doctor pulls me along with him to catch up with Amy and Rory. "Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room" the Doctor implies about Amy's pregnant stomach as he sits down on the swing on beside her and whack him on the backside of his head for being insensitive he then rubs his head.

"I have to be this size, I'm having a baby" she tells him moodily obviously being offended by the comment.

"No, no. The hormones seem real, but no" he states that what she's feeling isn't probably real.

"Is anyone going to mention Rory's ponytail?" I then ask jokingly looking at the offending bit of hair tied up on the back of his head that kind of made him look like a hippy. When I said it started it put a grin on Amy's face looking over to me then the Doctor as well.

"How about you hold him down, I'll cut it off" I suggest to Amy while we all three of us tried not to laugh while I gestured a pair of chopping scissors with my hand.

"This from the woman in who's with the man wearing a bow tie" he says looking at me offended by my little joke but Amy and the Doctor seemed to love it.

"Bow ties are cool" the Doctor tells Rory fiddling with the tie before then getting up off the swing being all serious as he started to head towards the castle so I follow behind him and we both then stop looking at Mrs Poggit suspiciously.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter" We then look at her still suspiciously and then she looks at us knowing we were watching her. Then I get a flash in my vision seeing a green creature but then it's gone again before I can even decide the species of the alien confirmed to me there was an alien inside her that was keeping her alive.

"What's she doing? What does she want" I then ask wondering why she's there with the children and if there was something she was there for. But before all could be explained to my annoyance the sound of the birds fill the air again.

"Oh, no, here we go" Amy says before we all fall to the ground.

-DW-

"It's really cold in here. Have you got any warm clothing?" Amy asks rubbing her arms.

"What does it matter if we're cold?" I ask what her point of the temperature was we were outside. "We need to both figure out what she's up to" I say putting my finger to my lips to ponder then my head starts to hurt making me realise I'm not acting like myself. "Sorry. Sorry. Um…don't know what came over me" I apologize rubbing my head before they look at me oddly noticing something. "What?" I ask why they were looking at me.

"Paige, your nose is bleeding" My brother points out sounding concerned as I put my hand under my nose catching rather large drops of blood in my hand noticing some on the floor as well. Making the Doctor look worried.

"I told you about using your abilities that they are a danger to your life" he warns me in a telling voice filled with concern giving me a handkerchief from his pocket before then holding me by the shoulders looking me directly in the eyes. Not either of us paying the slightest attention to Rory or Amy in the room any more.

"I haven't been using them except in the…" I trail off realising something before I could finish while dabbing my nose with the piece of cloth..

"…Leadworth reality when you use your Time Lady abilities there it affects when your here on the TARDIS you're going to have to control them somehow" he tells me finishing what I saying what I thought exactly.

"But what if she can't control them?" my brother then asks the Doctor for me wonderingly stepping in on the conversation crossing his arms across his chest as he does so.

"Then she'll eventually die no matter the outcome" the Doctor says sadly in reply to Rory before looking at me with a longing look one that said he didn't want to lose me when he'd not long just found someone like himself again. I start to cry and Rory comes over comfort pulling me into a firm hug not wanting to let me go like I would slip away through his grasp like sand.

"Well anyway there should be some stuff down there, have a look" the Doctor then breaks the tension in the room point to an alcove at the bottom of some stairs remembering we're all cold. Rory moves out of the hug gripping on to my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze but then after zips up his red hoodie angrily as he walks past the Doctor giving him a glare one of that said the Doctor was somebody that couldn't be trusted with my life before he then walks off to follow Amy to get some blankets to.

I then go and sit on the chair by the stairs near the door bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them and try not to look at the Doctor as he crouches down in front me and I don't stop him from reaching to put a hand on my knee squeezing it affectionately trying to get my attention.

"Hey Paige look at me" he says getting me to look into his eyes that seemed so old and full of wisdom and concern as well. "You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you don't you" he says to me in a way of a promise. As I now put my legs down from off the chair after the Doctor taken his hand off my knee then brings me to him in a firm hug.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me because I trust you and think you're the most courageous person that I've ever met" I say back to him in kindness as my head rested on his shoulder. "And just so you know I won't let anything happen to you either, now go and try to fix that scanner clever clogs" I go on now as we stopped hugging before giving him a peck on the cheek making him smile before then standing up and leaning over to kiss the top of my head and he rushes off over to the stairs and down under the console to find something to get the scanner working.

Not long after the Doctor comes back holding some sort of wierd wind up kitchen sort of generator device in his hands testing it to make sure it would work. Then after Amy comes back handing me a blanket for me to wrap around myself to try to keep warm. While my brother came back looking moody as when he did when he left meaning it had to have been Amy's doing.

"Ah, Rory, wind" The Doctor instructs my brother handing the so-called device to Rory.

"Uh Paige, could you attach this to the monitor, please?" he then asks me as I stand up from the chair and go over to him as he gives me the cable then I plug it in to the socket on the console panel that Rory was at .

"I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird kitcheny, wind-up device" he complains to Amy before pulling a weird face from looking at the object in his hands.

"It's a generator. Get winding" the Doctor tells him what it is then getting him to start winding it to get some power.

"It's not enough Rory wind a bit faster would you" I tell him impatiently as I inspect the gauge for the power before looking over to him.

"Yes Rory, wind" the Doctor tells my brother agreeing with me looking at the meter then him.

"Why's the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?" Rory then goes to ask about what the Dream Lords intentions were with us and the Doctor. But then the there is an electronic buzz making us all look over to the large monitor on the wall as it flickers on we see the dark midnight blue of space before us as it drifts.

"Where are we?" Amy asks a little scared looking over at the monitor as a pure white ball of something came into view.

"We're in trouble" The Doctor replies with concern as I look on at whatever it was before us.

"What's that?" I ask him with uncertainty to I was seeing pointing my to the screen that held the image.

"A star. A cold star" he then tells me what it is before then rushing down the stairs to the doors opening one of them letting in a blinding white light that let in along a chilling breeze with it. "That's why we're freezing. It's not a heating 're drifting towards a cold sun" he goes on to tell all of us about the cold that we'd been feeling was caused by the sun.

"There's our deadly danger for this version of reality" he then shouts out before then closing the door rubbing his arms as he does.

"So this must be the dream. There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn" Amy says to the Doctor rubbing her arms to keep warm unsure to why we were traveling towards a cold star made me think there couldn't be such a thing could there?

"So this one. It's just burning cold" The Doctor says back jogging around in a circle in front of the screen while still rubbing his arms to try to get warm still.

"Is that possible?" I ask a little confused nodding my head towards the screen while looking at the icy star on the screen while I held my blanket around myself.

"I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?" he then asks moodily charging up the stairs wagging his finger in our direction before sitting in the chair.

"OK, maybe this is something that you haven't seen before" my brother implies to the Doctor that if a cold star doesn't exist. "So does that mean this is the dream?" he then goes on to ask if this is what we are all dreaming instead.

"I don't know" he replies back impatiently from my brother's pushing on the subject

"But there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it" the Doctor continues now as tells him in an obvious way pointing out the star then checking his watch giving a time estimate until the ship would crash. Which made terrified to say the least. "But that's not a problem" he says getting up off the chair where I quickly pace over so I could savour his warmth from the chair.

"Because you know how to get us out of this?" Rory then asks to see if the Doctor knew what he was doing to get us out of this but all I was think was for him to leave the Doctor alone without him bombarding him questions.

"Because we'll have frozen to death" The Doctor replied somewhat truthfully to my brother while he uses a stethoscope on the console.

"Then what are we going to do?" Amy asks with worry rubbing her arms as she shivers.

"Stay calm. Don't get stuck in to it, because this just might be the battle we have to lose" he informs us to try to not to panic but I could see that Rory was way past panicked with the Doctor and more peeved from the way he was glaring at him.

"Oh, this is so _you_, isn't it?" my brother asks in a dark mood.

"What?" and he asks back in reply wondering what is so him that my brother was implying but I had just about enough of his behaviour towards the Doctor now.

"What? A weird new star, 14 minutes left to live and only one man to save the day, huh?" my brother mocks.

"Rory, leave him alone he's not done anything wrong" I tell Rory in the Doctor's defence coming over stand in the middle of them both.

"Why should I Paige when the right thing that I wanted was a nice village and a family" he points out to me he doesn't care that he wishes for the other reality to exist and not this one.

"Oh, dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks" The Dream Lord says poking some fun at the Doctor as he appears just after Rory finished speaking making me jump in the process. "There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, Who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends and..." the Dream Lord starts doing a little poem about the Doctor just to rile him up but then the birds started to tweet again before he could finish.

"Oh, no. We've run out of time" I tells us sadly as we start just to feel sleepy. "Don't spend too long there, or you'll, um...catch your death here" he continues giving me a quick glance when he said death meaning if we didn't hurry up I could die on the TARDIS and be stuck in boring Leadworth which I didn't want so while thinking this over I grab on to the Doctor for support before we all go to sleep.

-DW-

We wake up on the ground of the playground a with a little mud on us as the Doctor helps me up and Rory helps up Amy from the ground I notice something there are no sounds of children playing.

"Where have the children gone?" my Doctor asks as I walk behind him as we all go up the steps in to the castle ruins.

"Don't know. Playtime's probably over" Rory tells the Doctor in reply before he scampers off to inspect the piles of dust scattered about the grounds with his sonic and I do the same as I go from one to one seeing nothing but a child turn to dust from being hit a green gas turning them into nothingness. Then me and the Doctor look at each other with worry after he scanned the last pile nearby Amy and Rory.

"Doctor, Paige what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?" Amy asks wonderingly about the dust as she waddled over to us as he now kneels down pick up some of the dust letting it filter through his fingers before then standing up.

"Playtime is definitely over" he then says sadly as he now stands up.

"It certainly is" I then say with the same sadness as him.

"Oh, my God!" Amy says in shock now know what the piles of dust were the kids from before.

"What happened to them?" Rory then asks me and the Doctor in just in just the same amount if shock as his wife but before we could reply we get our answer in the form of the old people who I didn't feel right about before.

_"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" _I ask the Doctor somewhat a little terrified grabbing his hand.

_"I know I'm getting the same feeling as you are"_ he says back squeezing my hand letting me know he was feeling it to as he then pulls me along as we look over seeing the old folk continue over to the castle.

"I think _they_ did Rory" I point nodding my head in the direction of the old people out to Rory answering his earlier question about what turned the children into dust.

"They're just old people" Amy states that they could not of done this to the children.

"No. They're _very_ old people" The Doctor points out that they are older than they should be and I could tell as well. "Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive" he informs Rory that it's something else keeping them this old as he pulls me along jogging down the steps as we do so with both Amy and Rory following behind us.

"Hello, peasants!" the Dream Lord calls out to us walking from nowhere. "What this?" Attack of the old people?" he then asks. "Oh, that's ridiculous" stating the obvious to us we both walk.

"This has got to be the dream, hasn't it?" What do you think, Paige, Amy?" He then goes on to ask me and Amy if we had figured it out yet what dream world we belong to I was still unsure and from looking at Amy she was too.

"Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS. You first!" he then suggests to me and Amy pointing his finger at me though knowing that I was probably dying on the ship as we speak but I know the Doctor would never let anything happen to me because he promised and I trust him.

"Leave her alone!" my Doctor tells the Dream Lord being protective and brooding suddenly in my defence. Then it made me realise who really the Dream Lord was he was the Doctor his dark alter ego.

"Do that again. I love it when he does that tall dark hero, 'Leave her alone!'" he mocks making the Doctor a bit more angry and protective now keeping me behind him.

"Just leave her!" Rory now says being protective but not being as effective as the Doctor was as the Dream Lord points out. "Yes, you're not quite so impressive"

"But I know where both your hearts lie, don't I Paige Williams and Amy Pond?" he asks us both me and Amy about the matter of who we truly are and who we truly love and I knew that answer already but I wasn't ready to tell it. But I could see it was getting Amy annoyed that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone" Amy tells him to back off but he doesn't listen.

"But listen, you're in there" nodding towards where the Doctor and I are standing as he approaches Amy. "Loves a redhead, our naughty Doctor and the occasional blonde" he goes on to tell Amy giving me a quick glance when he mentioned the colour blonde.

"Has he told you about Elizabeth the First?" he asks knowing the Doctor hasn't mentioned such a thing he tells anyway knowing it would annoy the Doctor to no end. "Well, she _thought _she was the first..."

"Drop it, all of it. I know who you are" he then tells the Dream Lord that he's figured it out stopping him from talking. "Course you don't" he says back thinking that he's lying.

"Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do" he tells the Dream Lord that he knew it was his darker self I notice them give an equal smirk.

"Never mind me. Maybe you_ should_ worry about them" he then tells the Doctor not to worry about this just now but to worry about the old people instead making us look to see them charge towards us. Then to look back to see the Dream Lord gone but only to look back to see the old people again.

"Hi" Rory says nervously in greeting not sure what to do. "Hello" Amy sounds just the same as Rory.

"We were wondering where you went" he says pretending to worry. "To get reinforcements, by the look of it" I then point out that there was more of them.

"Are you alright? You look a bit tense" he asks them if there Ok but they look placid and emotionless.

"Hello, Mr Nainby" Rory greets the old man charging over to him being none the wiser that the old man wasn't himself.

"Rory" I warn him sensing some danger but he just blows it off.

"Mr Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee" he tells us. "Well he never gave me one" I mutter under my breath.

"Did I not say thank you?" Rory then asks in a panic as he is then picked up by Mr Nainby and slung over on to the mud. "How did he do that?!" Rory then asks in shock of the surprising strength the old man had.

"He's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run. Fast" the Doctor warns Amy and Rory to be prepaired to make a getaway if need be.

"Can't we just talk to them?!" Amy then asked a little annoyed before we then see an eye poke out of all the old people's mouths just like the glimpse that I saw of it before now I knew what they were. They were Eknodiens.

"There is an eye in her mouth!" Amy points out the obvious a little freaked to waht she was seeing.

"There's a whole creature inside her" the Doctor tells us all but I didn't need to know as he scanned her with the sonic. "Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting"

"That is disgusting! They're not going to be peeping out anywhere else, are they" Rory then asks a bit freaked out before they old woman Mrs Poggit shoots out the green gas at us that I'd seen before making us all jump back.

"Run! ...OK, leave them" The Doctor instructs Amy and Rory to leave while getting the aliens to leave them be so they could make a run for it while we sort these aliens out.

"Talk to me. Talk to me" he then begs of the aliens to talk with us. "You're Eknodines, a proud ancient race. You're better than this. Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?" he asks them to what there intentions with this planet was.

"We were driven from our pl..." the alien starts but the Doctor seems to finish it for them. "Planet by upstart neighbours". "So we've..." the other alien says. "Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for years. No wonder they live so long, you're keeping them alive" he deduces then finishes.

"We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the sam to others" they tell us what they were going to do.

"OK, makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough. Could be real" he talks his thoughts out loud about if this was a real situation or not at all while the postman comes past us on his bike greeting us 'Good Morning' before vaporizing the man before us. "You need to leave this planet" he tells them angrily before he then grabs my hand and we run. And I now know what my choice is and what reality I belong to was but the Doctor was going gain and lose me at the same time as well as well forgetting the people who I loved and cared for.

* * *

End of Part 3

Hope you guys enjoyed it x


	11. Paige and Amy's Choice Final Part

**Chapter 11**

** Paige and Amy's Choice**

** Final Part**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who Belongs to the BBC and Paige belongs to me.

Meanwhile as Amy and Rory had found refuge in their cottage the Doctor and I had other things to attend to for instance trying to escape aliens in the form of pensioners while holding on to each other trying not to be put to sleep by the sound of the annoying chirping birds. We eventually get into a shop nearby a butchers pushing open the door making its little bell ring locking it behind us and the sleepiness had stopped.

"Oh, I love a good butcher's, don't you?" We then hear the Dream Lord ask us jokingly giving us a bit of a shock seeing him standing there behind the counter of the shop. "We've got to use these places or they'll shut down" he goes on to mention but we ignore it and then notice a door a way out possibly.

"Oh, but you're probably a vegetarian, you big, flop-haired wuss" he then makes fun of the Doctor that he doesn't like meat because he has floppy hair while he was trying to open the door.

"Oh, pipe down" He tells the Dream Lord to shut up. "Yes can't you see he's busy" I point out angrily to the Dream Lord.

"Maybe you need a little sleep" he suggests to us making the birds twitter suddenly making me and the Doctor nearly drop to the floor as we tried to hold onto something but there was nothing to hang on to.

"Oh, wait a moment if you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye thingies" He then tells us changing his mind suddenly waking us up and getting on our feet as we now look out of the window of the shop to see a group of the old people approaching.

We now rush past the Dream Lord behind the counter into the back of the shop where the bird song seems to come back louder than before and we put our fingers in our ears to block the sound but we both knew this was no use no matter what we did. "Fingers in the ears? Brilliant! What next? Shouting 'boo' " he the asks like it was funny for him to see as he followed behind us.

"Come in. Come in" he the shouts out to the old people to come into the shop while we seemed to have lost consciousness before the Dream Lord shouts out something out about steaks to the pensioners waking us up.

We then go to the fridge doors about to open them but then again the birds come back with a vengeance again making my dear Doctor plead grabbing his hand as we slid to the floor. "Wait, wait. Stop..."

"Oh! Oh, I can't watch" the Dream Lord than pretends to be sorry for us covering his hands over his face as more of the old people came in as they did I managed to slip my hand into the Doctor's jacket fishing out the sonic screwdriver and handing it to him as he then quickly stood up pointing it towards the door opening quickly pulling me in with him as fast as he could before we then slump against the door sliding down onto the floor together before the birds and sleep then overtook us.

-DW-

Now we wake up in the TARDIS reality again which I was sure was the one I needed to pick because me being a Time Lady in a dull boring village didn't make any sense but here it would even at the moment was freezing as hell well below zero.

"Ah, it's colder" Amy mentions shivering grabbing a blanket from the floor to huddle close to her and I do the same.

"Tell me about it" I say to her in agreement as then I scoot over closer to the Doctor seeing how cold he was letting him share my blanket with me then without out warning he pulls me closer to his body by my waist and doesn't let go afterwards making me blush a little Amy noticed and I saw it made her a little jealous.

"The four of us have to agree, now which is the dream" The Doctor now getting direct and straight to the point with us as we had to make our minds up about what dream felt real to us and I already knew what one I wanted to choose.

"It's this, here" my little brother tells the Doctor he prefers the dream life in Leadworth and not the life in the TARDIS and Amy seemed to sort of agreed with him on it also implicating the science also of the thing that would end us. "He could be right. The science is all wrong here. Burning ice?"

"No, no, no. Ice can burn, sofas can read it's a big universe" The Doctor tells them the possibilities of the things you would find in space. "We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now" he then tries to get back to the subject of choosing our dreams or realities whichever they were looking to each one of us while he still had his hand around my waist still keeping me close to his side.

"OK, which world do _you_ think is real?" Amy then asked him intrigued to know what world he would choose and I had a hunch he would say this one.

"This one" he the replies to Amy I already knowing he would say something like that back in reply to her. While Rory disagreed wholeheartedly. "No. The other one"

Then he looks to see if I and agree with him or not which I don't. "I'm sorry Rory but I agree with the Doctor"

"Yeah, but are we disagreeing or competing?" The Doctor then asks speaking up and I knew there was only one thing he could be asking about. Amy. He wasn't in _love _with her was he? He couldn't be when lately he's be much more caring towards me. It somehow made me jealous at the thought of him and Amy together.

"Competing? Over what?" Amy asked a little confused to what they were on about and it was pretty obvious already that it was her when they both looked at her before she gets up huffing moodily then walking away from them. And I decide to do the same I just really didn't want to be near either of them now they were both acting like children fighting over Amy like a puppy trying to gain her affection.

"Nine minutes till impact" the Doctor now informs us getting up while I had vacated from my spot at his side he now noticed looking at me thinking he'd done something wrong to upset or anger me and damn right he did by liking Amy more than me apparently and that really ticked me off to no end.

"What temperature is it?" Amy asked the Doctor about how cold it could be but I really didn't have the nerve to care at the moment about the cold.

"Outside? How many noughts have you got? Inside?" The Doctor then asks rhetorically in reply to Amy question by then answering the question himself. "I don't know, but I can't feel my feet and...other parts" he explains not being able to feel his private parts what a typical bloke for you.

"I think all _my _parts are basically fine" my brother bites back to the Doctor competing with him again it made me want to say something so I did.

"Would you please both stop competing it's getting really annoying" I say in anger through gritted teeth coming stand between them both once more to stop them from doing anything to serious but they don't seem to want to stop and continue to bicker much to my dismay.

"Can't we call for help?" Rory then goes on to ask sarcastically picking up the receiver of the phone that is attached to the console holding it out to the Doctor.

"Yeah, cos the universe is quite small and there's bound to be somebody nearby" the Doctor replies back to him with the same sort of sarcasm snatching the phone from him before then tapping him on the head with it then putting it back.

"Put these on, both of you" Amy says in annoyance finally shutting the both of them up handing me two of the blankets she had before that she had somehow made into ponchos. I then go over to the Doctor putting on his for him straightening it out before then putting on my own.

"Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen" My brother comments with sarcastic joy about the piece of clothing that was now keeping him warm.

"What do you think?" he asks me seeing what I thought of it giving himself a twirl in front of me in the green-white chequered blanket.

"You don't look too bad" I tell him honestly with a small smile stepping up him straightening the neck of the poncho for him and leave my hands there for couple of seconds longer before moving away. Then I catch a glimpse of a look in his eyes one of the loving and caring kind, but how would I know if it was real or not these feelings we were having so I move away from him to stop the tension between us. Making me forget that I was ever angry with him at all.

"Here we go!" Amy then speaks out with excitement braking after she fluffs out her hair after putting on her poncho. "Our boys...our poncho boys" Amy then says now smiling at what she obviously saw the exchange that went on between me and the Doctor doing a little dance before coming over to stand between the Doctor and Rory. Maybe she was starting to accept it that the Doctor only had eyes for me but I still wasn't so sure. "If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band"

"We're not going to die" Rory states to Amy.

"No, we're not, but our time's running out" The Doctor then starts looking at his watch with worry about how much time we had left which was probably not long. "If we fall asleep here, we're in trouble" he goes on sounding more worried giving me a quick glance of concern for my health and safety in this situation before he then starts pacing back and forth in front of the stairs. "If we divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds - why, why, what's the logic?" he ponders to himself trying to figure out why he kept switching us between Leadworth and the TARDIS.

"Good idea, veggie" The Dream Lord says agreeing with Doctor as he appeared along him also wearing a poncho as he continued to pace back and forth. "Let's divide you four up, so I can have a lovely chat with our two lovely companions" he then suggest looking between me and Amy for us to be split up from Rory and the Doctor in to our two different realities. "Maybe I'll keep them, and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber on board some sort of reality" he continues and I didn't like the way this was going one bit so I grab hold of his hand giving it a hard squeeze letting him know how scared I was at this moment. So he squeezed back letting me know it was going to be ok.

Then I notice the Doctor's grip start to slacken a little and I then hear my brother ask Amy about the birds. "Can you hear that?" he asked seeing if she could hear it to but I couldn't either. "What? No" Amy then replied back to my brother telling that she couldn't hear what he was. It only meant one thing they were going to sleep leaving me and Amy alone with the Dream Lord.

"Paige, Amy, don't be scared, we'll be back" The Doctor tells us both reassuringly grasping on to my arm before he and Rory go to lay on the floor.

"Rory, Doctor, don't leave me" Amy begs them to stay awake but I knew they couldn't come back and it scared me something bad would happen to the Doctor if I wasn't there to keep an eye out for him. "Doctor don't go" I whisper in panic as his hand finally slips off my arm.

"Amy, Paige... we're going to have fun, aren't we?" The Dream Lord asks of us trying to get our attention now that Rory and the Doctor were now in a deep slumber on the cold TARDIS console room floor.

"No, please" Amy begs like a scared child looking over to me seeing that I was just as scared as she was now so I go over to letting her know she wasn't the only one that would be dealing with the Dream Lord by herself she had me too no matter what.

-DW-

Meanwhile as the Doctor and Rory where fighting off the aliens in the Leadworth reality probably looking after the other me and Amy in the process. While the us on the TARDIS reality were really now starting to feel the cold more than ever as we now had began to get little icicles over our faces and in our hair and the same went for the sleeping forms of Rory and the Doctor as well.

I now sat on the chair that was nearest the door again keeping a constant vigil over the Doctor not taking my eyes off him for a second while Amy sat on the stairs nothing but utter silence between the both of us. Until the Dream Lord appeared that is.

"Poor Amy" The Dream Lord then speaks getting her to look at him. "He always leaves you, doesn't he, alone in the dark?" he then asks her seeing if she knew anything about the Doctor at all. "Never apologizes"

"He doesn't have to" Amy replies to him bluntly getting up and moving away.

"That's good, because he never will" he tells her the truth about the Doctor that he sometimes probably never apologized never. "And now he's left you with me. Spooky, old, not-to-be-trusted me. Anything could happen" he then starts getting all flirtatious with her and I could see it was making her uncomfortable.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Amy then asks still unsure to who he was but I knew he was the dark side of the Doctor one we sometimes never got to see. "The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. And he always does. Takes him a while sometimes, but he tells me" she then points out that the Doctor trust's her but how can she be so sure of herself.

"Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?" He then asks her in a way thinking that Amy knew the Doctor enough for him to trust her.  
"Actually, yes" she replies back forcefully knowing it was probably the right answer she was giving. "Yes he trusts me as well to" I tell him know stepping in on the conversation.

"The only girls in the universe to whom the Doctor tells everything?" he then goes on to ask testing her to see if she knew anything about the Doctor at all when I clearly knew him more than I should sometimes.

"Yes" Amy says back in defence getting right in the Dream Lord's face while I glare on at him in anger.

"So what's his name?" he then asks seeing if she knew his name when I really did when I learnt of it in the other dream or reality.

"Of course you would know about his name wouldn't you Paige?" he asks pointing out my very strong connection with the alien that lay on the floor.

"Now girls, which one of these men would you really choose?" he then asks me and Amy now appearing in his clothes again kneeling between my brother and the Doctor. Applying probably only half the question to Amy but the question to me about making my know already that when I wake up again that I needed to die in Leadworth to come back to the TARDIS so I could save myself from any more harm but to be with the Doctor as well. I wanted to be with him, because the Time Lady in me loved him and was begging to be free just to be with him.

"Look at them" he tells us to and we do so but I only keep my eye on the Doctor nobody else. "You ran away with a handsome hero" he gestures to the Doctor while he looked at Amy. "Would you really both give him up for the both of them up for the a bumbling country doctor who thinks the only thing he needs to be interesting is a ponytail? And you with the man who never dies who loves you so dearly?" he then asks me and Amy would we really sacrifice anything for to be with our loved ones.

"Stop it!" Amy tells him to shut as it seemed Rory was something she wanted to talk about. "Shut up, you don't know nothing of Jack" I tell him to zip it angrily hitting my weak spot of my boss and soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"But maybe it's better than loving and losing the Doctor. Pick a world and this nightmare will be over" he then tells us for all of this to end we need to choose I know that I had already have but had Amy?

"They'll listen to you. It's you they're both waiting for. Your men, your choice" he then tells us before then disappearing knowing that Amy needed to hurry up because I didn't want the Doctor or my brother to freeze to death I could not afford to lose both of them.

So me and Amy go over to them we both bend down to straighten their blankets to keep them warm. I then without thinking kiss the Doctor's forehead affectionately not caring about the cold of his skin before then I stood up looking at him lovingly what would probably be the last time I see him through these eyes.

"You really care about him don't you?" I then hear Amy ask me from where she had now sat back down on the stairs she was at before.

"Yes, Amy he means a great deal to me and I'll stay with him forever if I have to that's how much I care about him" I tell her honestly sitting on the steps with her. "And if you care about Rory the way I do the Doctor consider it a way to help you move on from him if your ready to" I then tell her. Before this time going back over to the chair where the Doctor lie and keep an eye on him like I did before long chirping fills the ship again sending me and Amy to sleep.

-DW-

Gasping awake I find myself strapped into a moving camper van and turn to look and see the Doctor driving and see him give me a quick glance of relief before then continuing to keep his eyes on the road before then coming to a complete stop outside of Amy and Rory's cottage with who were trying to break in.

"Ok here's the plan while I distract the aliens you climb the trellis where that end window is an-" I suggest to him as we survey the cottage but I needed to die now to survive in the place that I felt truly belonged.

"Sacrifice yourself to save me I can't let you do that, I won't let you" He then realises my plan grabbing hold of my shoulders turning me to look at him begging for me to not do this but he knew it had to be done. "You know I have to do this to save the young woman who will become me and you know I'm right" Then telling him honestly as then placing my hand on his cheek stroking it affectionately as we look into each others eyes lovingly before then leaning in for a kiss one filled with such passion and desperation to not let go before we then move away to breathe resting our foreheads together.

Afterwards we both get out of the van the Doctor hiding behind van while I hid behind a bush to peak over to get a look to see if there was a clear way for him to get to the trellis and I see the opportunity arise and point it out to him. So we put the plan into action.

"Hey, hey over here come on!" I shout out to the old people as I run out into the middle of the garden getting their attention away from the cottage as the Doctor ran over to it him giving a quick glance as he stops at where the trellis is. "Come on, get me I not afraid of you!" as soon as I said this one of them hit me with the gas from their eye and I gasped in pain.

_"I love you Serena" _He tells me sadly looking at me what would probably be for the last time.

_"I love you too my Doctor, my Theta" _ I tell him one last time looking at him in slight pain and tears in both our eyes before there was nothing but dark.

-DW-

Slowly opening my eyes as I lay on the very freezing glass floor of the TARDIS console room I see the Doctor laying across from me looking at me with a slight happiness he reaches out to grab hold of my hand squeezing it not letting go. It was showing he didn't want to lose me not just yet and I didn't want leave him yet either.

"So you both chose this world" Now hearing the Dream Lord speak finally knowing that Amy had now made her choice and I made mine as well to be what I truly am and to stay where I felt like I belonged. "Well done. You got it right" he praises us.

"And with only seconds left" he tells us as I see his feet near a console as he moves the TARDIS away from the burning ice that would have probably killed us if Amy took any longer making her choice. "Fair's fair. Lets warm you up" he then tells us seeing as we had beat him at his game as he then turns on the ship's power bring it to life again flooding it with its light and warmth once more.

"I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that" he states to us about that some of the things that we either felt or saw came from our own heads. Did it mean that the Doctor really cared for me more than he did Amy after all and that I cared for him just as much that it somehow showed how we truly felt towards each other.

"I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell" he then finally says before saying a last goodbye before disappearing from existence.

The Doctor and I both get up then glance down at our hands that were still grasped tightly together before looking at each and he then let's go bringing me into a tight hug which I gladly accepted before then pulling back to smile at me before kissing me on top of the head with such care and affection that didn't need any words to be said between us to show that we are both ok and got through this together.

"Something happened. I...What happened to me?" my brother then asks Amy about how he died soon after me and the Doctor came from the cubby hole and to the console as he starts winding this and doing that on the console as he usually did as I admired him from a distance. While all Amy did was hug my brother in reply making him stutter like the complete fool he is sometimes.

Before then the sound that I loved came back the metallic thrumming of time and space filled my ears. "What are we doing now?" I ask coming over to him as I see him tightening something up with his hand on the console.

"Me? I'm going to blow up the TARDIS" he then tells me in reply making me react in shock and think that somehow he'd gone completely mad and from they the looks on Amy's and Rory faces they thought so to.

"What?" Rory asked a little confused to why he was doing what he was which I think is still crazy. I mean we are in the right place now weren't we?

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was ?" The Doctor asks rhetorically as he goes round the console. "Ok, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always keen to make us choose between dream and reality" he jabbered on replying to his own question before then laughing.

"The Dream Lord conceded. This isn't the dream!" my brother shouts out to him trying to get the Doctor to see sense as the ship started shaking wildly. "Yes, it is!" he shouts back laughing menacingly as he continues to try to blow up the ship.

"Yes, it is!" he shouts back laughing menacingly as he continues to try to blow up the ship while Amy then gets Rory to stop him and I do to. "Star burning cold? Do me a favour!" he laughs madly about the fact of that no such thing existed. "The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams" he goes on to tell us meaning we were still asleep after all this time.

"How do you know that" Amy then asks him to make sure it's not another of the Doctor's tricks. "Because I know who he is" he tells Amy in reply to who excatly the Dream Lord was but she just looked confused but I had figured it out ages ago. Then he goes and presses a button that explodes the TARDIS in a blinding white light.

-DW-

I wake up to find myself as I did when the dream happened sitting on my bed reading a book that was now open on my lap. Remembering what happened I got up and rushed out the of my room dropping the book on the floor in the process charging towards the nearest entry to the console room I notice Amy and Rory up ahead and follow in with them wondering had happened to all of us as we now entered the room. The Doctor was leaning against the console as I came bonding down the stairs and I stand to lean against the console next to look at the odd shiny objects that he was holding in the palm of his hand moving them about with his finger.

"Any questions?" he asks looking at me who was still looking at the objects he was holding while Amy and my brother still stood idle at the top of the stairs.

"Um..." Amy starts to ask after they have now come down the stairs. "What's that?" She now continues to ask about the little objects in question.

"A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava" he then informs us in reply what it is pushing it around with his finger again. "Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us" he goes on to explain how it had happened in the first place before then going down the stairs and over to the doors and opening just one of them letting the pollen float out into space.

"So that was the Dream Lord, then? Those little specks" Rory goes on to wonder as the Doctor joins us back at the console.

"No, no. No." The Doctor goes to disagree with what he was saying. "Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me" He points out that it was him all along and I knew that already. "Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you" he went on to explain how the pollen created the Dream Lord. "I'm 907. It had a lot to go on"

But then it made me wonder why that it didn't use any of mine, Amy and Rory's dark energy. "But why didn't it feed on any of us?" I ask for all of us.

"The darkness in you lot? It would of starved to death in an instant" he replies back in truth as he moves over to the console. "I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out" he goes on to tell us sincerely.

"But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?" Amy then asks him coming up to him but I could tell maybe talking about the past was a difficult thing for him so he changes the subject.

"Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory. And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention" the Doctor then tells Amy noticing a look on my brothers face that looked like he needed to ask something so he then he shoves Amy over to him and drags me by the hand to be out of their way behind the glass rotor.

"Yeah. Actually, yeah" my little brother starts. "There it is" the Doctor and I say at the same time without even bothering about how odd it was when Amy and Rory gave us a quick glance before looking back to each other.

"What I don't get is you blew up the TARDIS, that stopped that dream, but what about the Leadworth dream? Rory then asks Amy about why she stopped the Leadworth dream from becoming real and I wondered that to.

"We crashed the camper van" she tells him truthfully in reply to how she and the Doctor died in the dream while I sacrificed myself for the Doctor to so he could be safe.

"Oh, right. I don't rember that bit" he says back to her trying to remember but not recalling anything but couldn't.

"No, you weren't there. You were already..." she continues in a trying way keeping strong as she said those next words to my brother. "Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you" blurts out finally in with a sigh of relief that she had got it out.

"Ok. But how did you know it was a dream, before you crashed the van?" Rory then says back in a confused way about how he died but then goes on to ask her why she knew it was a dream before the van crashing. "How did you know you know you wouldn't just die?" he continues to query.

"I didn't" she states the obvious to him and maybe what I said to her about how felt for the Doctor that I would stay with him forever as I cared that much for him to dedicate my whole life to him. And Amy seemed to take this to heart she knew she couldn't spend her forever with the Doctor but she could spend forever loving my bother as I could see it in her eyes.

"Oh" he then says looking unsure trying to figure it out what she was implying. "For God sake, Rory does she have to spell it out for you" I step out behind the rotor point out interrupting them to try to help him along with what Amy was trying to tell him before the Doctor comes and drags me back shaking his head trying to look disappointed that I butted in on their private moment. But I knew that something need to be said or the poor boy would've never got the gist.

"Oh" he then says with nervous laughter stepping closer to Amy now both looking at each other lovingly now and then before then my brother goes to give her a short yet passionate kiss.

"Oh, God " I now mutter cringing in slight embarrassment looking away so I didn't have that image of them sucking each others faces off burned in my mind even though it was a happy moment. Before the Doctor claps happily as we both now come out from behind the rotor and as I now sigh with joy seeing my bother so happy.

"Well, then, where now?" the Doctor asks all of us now where we wanted to go and I knew where I wanted to go Torchwood but I needed to talk to the Doctor about it later. "Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?" he then asks with looking to me then to Amy and Rory who still seemed to be caught up in the moment.

"I don't know. Anywhere's good for me. I'm happy anywhere" Rory says to the Doctor not really bothered what we do. "It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice" he then goes on to say that it's up to Amy where we go.

And then he goes to set in a course and I see him look down at his refection he had a haunted look on his face like he'd seen a ghost as he looked behind him to see if it was behind him. "Are you ok?" I ask with worry coming over to him putting my hand on his shoulder to get him to look at me. "Yeah I'm fine" he tells me in confidence with a smile.

"How about we go swimming it sounds fun and we can leave these two alone for a bit they won't notice that we've gone" I suggest to the Doctor nodding in Amy and Rory's direction but I see he's concentrating on flying the ship but I just wanted to have a little fun after what we've been through. "Tag your it!" I shout out pecking him on the cheek in surprise attack startling him and also Amy and Rory as well. "Last one to the pool has to do the dishes!" I shout out racing up the stairs

"Paige Williams, you're in so much trouble!" he shouts out trying to sound annoyed to what I did trying to chase after me. And I was right to choose the TARDIS and the Doctor any day way more fun than being in Leadworth.

**End of final part**


	12. The Final Goodbye Part 1

**Chapter 12 **

**The Final Goodbye**

**Part 1**

** Disclaimer:** Paige belongs to me and Doctor Who to the BBC.

We had just gotten back from another adventure and now everybody had gone to their rooms to have a rest and clean up. I'd just not long got changed in to some comfortable clothing of a black vest top, plaid red pyjama bottoms and decided to leave my hair down in its natural waves after I dried it. Now going over to my bedside table where my fobwatch lay the very thing that contained my Time Lady self and I still hadn't got round to tell the Doctor my decision or Rory for that matter but he was asleep but I felt that the Doctor knew what it was already. So it was now or never for us to talk about this alone I grab hold of a grey hooded jumper putting it on zipping it up then grab the watch on the way out of my room before heading to the one place that I knew he'd be.

Entering the console room padding my socked feet down the last step to the platform I hear the sound of a blowtorch being used which makes me look down through the glass floor to the one person I was looking for. He was sitting in the sling with no jacket and only his pale blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, along with his matching navy blue bow tie and suspenders, wearing those dorky steam punk goggles over his eyes while holding said thing I heard a minute ago trying to fix or alter something that didn't need doing just for the sake of it.

"Doctor" Calling out his name just at the right time for him to hear me before he shot another blast from the torch.

"Paige, what are you doing here I thought you were going to bed? he asks after he'd taken off his goggles and hopped out of his sling and comes up the stairs to see me now sitting on one of the chairs.

"I know but I think you already know why I'm here" I reply with some sadness not look up at him as he approached so I stare down at the watch in one of my hands while the other traced the patterns on it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asks me with some seriousness crouching down in front of me resting his hand on my knee so I would look at him.

"Yes, I'm sure I've never been so sure about anything because this is what I'm meant be my true self and I have felt so ready for it the thought of the people who care for me I just don't want them to see my suffer" I reply to him truthfully my voice shaking full of sadness looking him in the eyes feeling tears start to form I then hold the watch close to my body.

"I know that this has been hard for you but if this is what you really and truly want I'll stand by you" he says now wiping the tear away that was about to escape my eye with his thumb accepting my choice with such ease when I thought he might take it badly tell me I was making a massive mistake becoming like him. "And when you tell Rory about your decision remember I've got your back" he then says being supportive brushing the hair away from my face and keeping his hand there on my face after he done it making me smile slightly then blushing from how close he was to me. What I didn't realise at that moment that Rory had seen and heard every word before walking back to his and Amy's room now finding out my chosen fate. Clearing his throat he gets up from off his knee grasping my hand pulling me to my feet into a friendly hug.

Yawning I then realise how sleepy I am as rest my head against his chest breathing him like always hearing the beating of his hearts thumping magically in my ears. "Tired?" the Doctor asks as he strokes my hair and nod my head in reply against his chest.

"Come on let's put you to bed" he says now moving away making me miss his arms around me grabbing my hand before then leading me up the stairs towards my room.

In getting there into the room he let's go of my hand as I now take off my hoodie hanging it on my desk chair before then sleepily walking over to my bed pulling back the covers before then getting in resting my head. "Sleep well" The Doctor says kissing the top of my head affectionately then stands up to move away but I grab hold of him before he's even a step away from my bed.

"So I was thinking of somewhere for us to go tomorrow" I tell him as he turns to look at me. "Where or when did you have in mind?" he asks with interest now wanting to know where I wanted to go but I knew it was one place I'd been thinking about since the Dream Lord.

Taking a shaky breath I come out with it. "Torchwood, the day we met and I think you know why"

"Of course I know why to say goodbye to Jack and I know it's going to be hard for you to do so I'll be there if you need me" he says back understanding coming to bend over to kiss the top of my head tenderly. "Goodnight Doctor" I tell him half way to sleep.

"Goodnight Paige" he bids quietly closing my door behind him before I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

-DW-

The next morning if it was that is you could never really tell on this ship sometimes. So getting up stretching and yawning before going to grab my hooded grey zip-up and then walk out of the room into the hallway I go in search of the kitchen and it's not long before it seems and I step into the room seeing Rory sitting there at the table mug of coffee in his hands looking like there was something on his mind.

"Morning, there's a fresh pot of coffee over there just made some" he tells me sleepily yawning nodding to the pot that was sitting on the side. "Thanks, Rory" I say to him being grateful that he done some as I then walk over to it grabbing a mug from the cupboard above it placing it on the surface picking up the pot and pouring the steaming liquid into the mug before then putting it back going over to the fridge grabbing the milk pouring that in before then putting it back.

Then after sit myself at the chair opposite him before and after a while of silence he speaks. "You went to bed late last night" he implies to me about going to bed late.

"Uh, yeah I couldn't sleep so I went for a little wonder around the TARDIS" I tell him with a convincing enough lie that would pass off as I then took a sip of my coffee hoping he would pass off on it.

"Really, Paige do expect me to believe that I know you went to see the Doctor the other night" but I didn't take meaning he knew about my secret nighttime talk with the Doctor about my decision. "Rory, please tell me you didn't hear everything?" I ask hoping that he never did but I never knew that in fact he'd heard every single bit of what the Doctor and I talked about.

"Oh, I heard everything all right" he tells me in reply moodily getting up from the table now not being able to look at me. "Rory, I was going to tell you please you have to understand" I say apologetically getting up and going over to him.

"Understand what that you made a life changing decision without telling me first and he's the first one you go to I'm your brother for Christ's sake!" he stresses to me angrily obviously because I never confided in him about this but instead I went to the Doctor.

"This was my choice that I've made Rory I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do and the people I choose to tell things to!" I shout back in frustration that he didn't have any control over my life.

"I bet he forced you into it probably put his words where your mouth is!" he accuses the Doctor of helping me with my choice.

"Right, that's it both of you!" The Doctor comes charging in to the kitchen to stand between me and my brother obviously he'd been told by TARDIS about our argument. "Rory, I can assure your sister made this choice on her own without my intervention and I think as her brother you need to respect her decision whether you found out the way you shouldn't have intended, but now all she needs now is your love and support" he tries to get Rory to calm down which eventually made him understand looking at me he breaks down and cries starting me off to and I go to him as the Doctor steps out of the way as I gather Rory into a hug cradling him against me.

"Shh,shh everything's going to be ok Rory, everything's going to be fine" I try to calm him with a shaky watery voice stroking his hair.

"No, it not ok I don't want to feel that I'm losing my sister that you'll forget me" he continues to sob into my shoulder as I feel the tears soaking my hooded jumper.

"Hey, buck up all right you're not going to lose me ok because a part of me will always love you Rory Time Lady or not part of you will always be inside here" I tell Rory pulling away from him slightly making him straighten up to get him to look me in the eye tapping my temple with my finger before then giving him a weak yet encouraging smile. While the Doctor looked on glad that he brought us back together to an understanding that nothing was lost.

-DW-

Since Rory and I had made up over the me becoming an alien thing this morning he'd come to accept that even though I'd be different and that it wouldn't change the bond we had over the years that we've known each other as siblings. Not long after that Amy found out about my choice and I explained it to her and she came to embrace the idea of the Doctor having another like himself aboard the ship.

"Are you sure you're ready for this we can come back at another time when you feel more ready?" the Doctor asks coming up beside me placing his hand in mine giving it a comforting squeeze as I then squeeze back nervously staring at the TARDIS doors from the top the of the steps that a month ago that I stepped through them not knowing that it would turn my life around forever.

"No, I'm fine this needs to be done if I leave it any longer the harder it will get" I reply nervously with shuddering breath shaking my head still staring at the doors as I the Doctor squeezing my hand again letting me know he was here and not leaving my side like he promised.

"How long has it been since we left?" I ask wanting to know the amount of time it had been for Jack and the others since they last saw me because it's been longer for me since last seeing them.

"It's been near on two hours since from the time we left here" he replies bringing me over to the screen showing me the time we left which was late morning around nearly twenty to ten and now where it not long had turned near on twelve in the afternoon. "Now come on let's go you have a lot of talking to do" he now says dragging me down the stairs stopping at the doors. "And Paige I know you can do this be brave and if you need me call and I'll come ok" he tells me in confidence kissing my forehead before opening the door for me I step out in to Cardiff what would probably be the last time I set foot here.

I start making my way down to the secret entrance of the base seeing as Jack hadn't appeared maybe they were out. As I approach the door push it open and head over to where code panel was hidden sliding it open then punch in the code but it wouldn't accept it which confused me so I tried typing it in again it still wouldn't take it. Now I got worried the Doctor assured me that this was two hours since we left.

"Oh, Paige there you are Gwen's been trying to call you and if you've tried to use the security system it's had a slight hiccup Tosh's trying to fix it" I hear the voice of a certain young Welsh man who died two years ago I turn around to see if I wasn't dreaming. And I turn round slowly there he was standing in the flesh in one of his fancy suits was Ianto Jones making me pale in shock.

"Paige, you ok you look like you've seen a ghost?" he asks me with concern noticing my pale complexion and before I could say anything I collapse to the floor.

* * *

**Hey thanks for the reviews so far I'm really grateful you stuck along with me this far. And so on to this chapter I've done like the twist? I did when I wrote it hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks again **

**Purple Sky xx**


	13. The Final Goodbye Last Part

******The Final Goodbye**

******Final Part**

******Disclaimer: **Doctor who belongs to the BBC but Paige Williams belongs to me.

_"Will she be ok Owen?"_ I hear the voice of Ianto ask in the distance sounding kind of worried like he'd done something wrong. _"She'll be fine Teaboy probably hit her head on the floor a bit hard that's all"_ then hearing the voice of Owen reassured Ianto that it somehow wasn't his fault that I collapsed.

"Doctor...Doctor..." I start call out his name hoping the voices I was hearing were from my imagination so he could rouse me from this dream I was having. "Paige, it's Owen can you hear me sweetheart?" he asks me concern in his voice becoming crisp and clear not sounding distant anymore as I started coming around my eyes opening to a blur of a shapeless face over me before then after a couple of seconds it became clear as day it was him I wasn't dreaming and made me scream in shock giving me a boost of adrenaline keeping myself far away as possible from Owen as we moved around the table.

"What the hell was that Owen?" I hear the voice of Gwen ask in complaint as she came charging in the medical bay seeing the scared look on my face as I try to keep Owen away from me. "I don't know she woke up screamed in my face jumped off the table and now she's playing cat and mouse with me won't let me touch her"

"Damn right I won't let you touch me!" I say still moving round the table again still keeping away from him. "Why darling it's not like I sick or anything am I?" he asks me pointing out that he was completely and utterly healthy and alive but in the future I knew he wasn't.

"No, you're not sick but would you believe me if I told you that you'll be dead in the future" I tell him back being honest and as truthful about it sadness in my voice. "My God you must have hit your harder than I thought you're talking like you know it's already happened"

"It already happened because I've lived it" I sob truthfully dropping on the floor to my knee's not being able to look at his face any longer not realizing now all the others had come in the room witnessing my mental breakdown bring back horrible memories that long ago I wanted to forget.

"Paige, how do you know?" Gwen comes over to me but keeps her distance. "I know because I am from the future I'm not even supposed to be here but if I'm correct I'm at my flat a mopping mess because Jack's been gone for two months and you wouldn't stop calling leaving me dozens of voicemails"

"Tosh could you do a location trace on Paige's mobile please?" Gwen asks of Tosh who'd been staring at me for the last five minutes. "Go, I want to see she's telling the truth or not" she says strictly pointing for her to go. "Of course I'll get right on it" but it take a while she implies following her instructions going to do what she's been told.

"Ianto, can you make two cups of coffee and make it a strong one for her" Gwen asks of Ianto who then goes silently. "And Paige why don't you come with me and sit on the sofa for a bit ok" she says coming closer to me offering her hand out seeing if I would trust her enough to take and so I do as I knew she was alive in the future. Pulling me to my feet I follow her out of the medical bay past the familiar computers, Jacks office and then the seating area not far after it.

"Here, you go Paige just how you like it" Ianto tells me placing the mug of coffee down in front of me God how I missed his coffee's. "Thank you Ianto" nodding my head looking at giving a weak smile to him before taking a sip savouring the taste in my mouth.

"Gwen I got a location on Paige's mobile phone" Gwen comes over to the look at the screen. "Well I don't believe it she's telling truth" Gwen announces in amazement making Owen and Ianto come over to see what she was looking at on the screen probably a dot of past me walking around in a circle mopping. Then turn to look at me in shock.

-DW-

Not long after we started talking again like it was old times but left out details about their deaths telling them it was all spoilers. But there was only one thing that I came here to do other than relive old times with friends long gone I'd come to see Jack to say goodbye. Not only that a certain Time Lord would be getting an ear bashing from me when I get back.

"There's something I need to do I'm not sure if it's possible or not but I need to leave Jack video message for him in to receive in two years time is that possible?" I ask of them looking at each one of them. "Uh, yes there is a system in fact only will take a few minutes to set up" Tosh confirms.

"And there is one more thing I need you all to do and I think you know what is to take some retcon but it needs to be done before I do the video" they nod there heads accepting it while then Ianto goes to get the pills.

Not long after Tosh set up the program for me I told her what date and time that it needed to be received then she told me what to click and press. Then I hug them all goodbye knowing I would never see there faces again before they head of to the meeting room to take the pills. Not long after that they were out like lights so I compose myself in front of the monitor and hit the record button.

Meanwhile two years into the future Jack receives my message...

_"Hi Jack you're wondering why I've sent you a message from two years ago if you look at the time stamp it will tell you so. That's right the Doctor messed up yet again with his timelines as per usual and put me two years back instead of two hours foward typical Time Lord for you he'll get an earful from me don't you worry. The thing is Jack..I wanted to come and tell you this face to face. I'm an alien Jack like the Doctor I found out after we went to Venice of all places to take my brother and Amy on a date. _

_Remember the small watch that I have it's a fobwatch and it's been killing me making my body weak. And the Doctor said I had a choice either let the powers kill me or become like him. I've chosen to become like him because I don't want the people who love me see me die a slow death. _

_This is where I take my leave Jack and remember that'll always love you no matter what you've been a pleasure to know and I'll miss you. Give Mickey, Martha and Gwen my love tell them I'll miss them too. And I'll promise to visit when I can. _

_So goodbye Jack but not forever"_

_Two years before ..._

Getting up wiping the tears from my eyes looking around the place one last time the place I've called home for nearly four years. Seeing the others resting peacefully knowing one last time I would never see most of their faces again. And by the time I leave they will have forgotten about whatever happened about me showing up. I look around one last time before leaving not looking back.

-DW-

"So how did it go didn't need my help then I see?" The Doctor asks me as soon as enter the ship. "How did it go, how did it go you mister are in big trouble" I march up to him wagging my finger at him in to reply a little angry and upset from leaving my friends also because he got the time wrong.

"You sent me to the wrong bloody time not two hours forward on no but two years back!" I shout at him in complaint. "No, I got it right I swear I did" he rushes over to the screen in a panic typing in to the key board before then looking at it cringing. "Oh, dear I am in trouble I must forgot to check the date when we landed" he then tells me pulling a face making me come over to look at the screen it said June 24th 2008 a week before Jack returned.

Then all my anger towards the Doctor disappeared becoming sadness for the ones that died I felt that I lost them all over again bringing back such unbearable pain. The tears that I didn't feel forming had started running freely down my face the Doctor pulls me against him into a comforting hug letting me cry into him.

"It was just so hard being there with them laughing and carrying on in those good old days like we used to but now they'll never remember" Expressing my pain to him as I held on to the lapels of his tweed jacket. "I'm really sorry Paige, this is my fault that I brought you here by mistake reopening an old wound is something I never intended" he apologizes that he's to blame for my sadness.

"Your don't need to feel so down on yourself about this at least I got to tell Jack goodbye not really in the way I intended though" I tell him to not feel bad about the time mix up at least Jack got a good bye from me even if it was not how I wanted done. "And did it work out?" he asks keeping me close still. "Yes everything worked out fine" I nod my head against his chest before looking up to give him a small smile.

"Now on to more serious things I need to know if you've tried opening the watch?" he asks me pulling away to look me more directly in the eye. "No, I've tried but it seems she keeps telling me it's not the right time yet" I tell him pulling the watch out from my top looking at it.

"Don't worry she'll come when she feels the timing is right you've got to trust her" he tells me not fret about that she'll come when she is needed but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before I became her.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter feels a bit short and rushed but thanks again for all the alerts and reviews. And here's a head's up I've started writing another Doctor Who fic with the 10th Doctor that this time isn't from a first person POV and it involves Donna and her having a sister. So I though I'd give you a snippet from the first chapter I'm writing tell what you think if I should go ahead with it or not. PurpleSky xx**

_Alice could not believe what she was hearing that she has just found out that she's been working for a company that produces aliens from people's fat and it made her slightly nauseated and that they were called Adipose after the pills of all things. Then Donna and Alice slowly both sneak to look through the window of the office door in to Foster's out the corner of Alice and Donna's eyes they see him the man from the wedding reception that was over a year ago standing opposite from them wearing the same clothes that he'd been wearing that day and to say he was quite shocked to see Donna looking back at him with her mouth hanging open._

_'Donna' he mouths her name back in surprise as Alice now watches the silent exchange between them. 'Doctor!' She then notices the name her sister mouths back thinking it bit of an odd name for a man or that was probably something he liked to be called._

_'W-what?' he asks back to why she's here._

_'Oh, my God!' Donna mouths back in reply with joy on her face. 'How?' he then asks again in a different way to why she's here._

_ 'It's me' she points out to herself too obviously excited while Alice rolls her eyes at the annoyance of irony of it that he's here._

_'I can see that' he says back gesturing to his the to her. 'And who's that?' He then asks pointing out to the young woman behind Donna. 'My sister Alice' Alice looks over giving a 'Hi' to him with a small wave to before her sister goes on 'but oh this is going to be brilliant!' in her excitement about seeing the Doctor again._


	14. The Hungry Earth Part 1

**Chapter 14 **

**The Hungry Earth**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: **Paige Williams belongs to me but the rest is the BBC.

"Behold...Rio!" The Doctor announces to all of us bonding down the steps to the doors after landing the TARDIS where he's promised us plenty of sunshine is to why I'm wearing black shorts, red vest top, a lightweight blue blazer and cream coloured converse. But our faces soon then drop as he opens the doors to a cold and rather dank looking church filled graveyard.

"Nuh-uh" Amy makes a sound of disappointment as she, I and Rory stepped out of the ship first neither of us looking very pleased that he got it wrong again. "Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe" my brother points out the obviousness that were not in Rio. "Yeah I'm not getting that vibe either more of a cloudy and cold one" I somewhat agree with him in complaint feeling the cold touching my legs.

"No!" shouts at Rory not really caring about where we are. "Ohh, feel that, though, what's that?" he then questions a curious look appearing on his face walking in front of us to a spot of ground lightly jumping on it making all of us look at him oddly.

"What are you doing" I ask in confusion going up to him my hand on my hip. "Ground feels strange..." he states back in reply. "Just me" I hear him say to himself as none of us have not got a clue what he's talking about.

"Wait..." he then pondered before then looking at over at the grave stones. "That's weird" he then tells us while still looking at the grass-covered graveyard. "What's weird?" my brother asks to what he's finding so odd and I wondered that to.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place" Amy comes up to him annoyed at what he was doing and by the fact that we were not were we supposed to be and rushes round to the over side of church us following while Amy complains about how cold it is and not wanting to stay here. "Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We're not stopping here."

"Doctor! Are you listening to me?" Amy then goes onto ask moodily. "It's a graveyard! You promised me a beach" she points out to him not paying the slightest attention while I then notice getting closer he's more interested in the blades of odd grass he's holding between his fingers.

"What's that?" I ask in interest coming up beside him looking at the grass he has in his hands. "Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard" he replies pointing out to me now I see what he means the odd patches that didn't seem like nothing to me when we got here.

"So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot" he then explains where we are and admits about it being a bit to close to call for being anywhere near there at all.

"Why are those people waving at us ?" Amy asks her and Rory looking over at a hill at the people waving to them on a hill opposite making me and the Doctor look as well before he then gets binoculars out of his jacket to have a closer look while I squint my eyes trying to get a good look.

"Can't be" he says thinking that it's something that can't be possible that were all seeing looking through the binoculars and putting them down. "Can't be what?" I ask snatching them from him "Hey!" he says annoyed as I look closely at the two people waving on the hill and I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was my brother and Amy but ten years older.

"It's them!" I say pointing out in excitement passing the binoculars back to him so he could look properly a second time to see more clearly what I was on about. "It is!" he says in the same excitement as me. "It's you two" I point out to them both joyfully.

"No. We're here" he tells us both were being crazy saying it's them. "How can we be up there?!" he then asks confused looking over to the hill then the Doctor. "Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine" he replies to my brother giving a reasonable explanation for them being on there. "Humans, you're so nostalgic" he then says admiringly about how people on the this planet like coming back to remember the good old days.

"We're still together in ten years?" Amy asks sounding a little surprised. "No need to sound so surprised!" Rory says back so what happily in reply. "Hey, let's go and talk to them! We could say hi to Future Us!" my brothers fiancé then suggests. "How cool is that?" she then asked seeing what he thought of it and smiles at the idea then start to rush off but the Doctor stops them.

"No, best not, really best not." he tells them making them stop and turn back round to him and I knew from how he was telling them that crossing their time lines would not be a good thing to do at all as he goes to explain. "These things get complicated very quickly, and..." he tries to go on to explain before I notice he's gotten distracted by something interesting.

"Oh, look!" he says to what he's now looking at the distance and I see that it a mining facility of some sort. "Big mining thing" tells us in interest sounding like a three-year old which I found to be rather cute when he said it. "Oh, I love a big mining thing" he says more excited. "Of course you do" I state statistically.

"See, better than Rio! Rio doesn't have a big mining thing" he then tells us that he finds this way more exciting than going to Rio of all places. "We're not going to have a look, are we?" Amy moans sound displeased at the idea but I could tell he was on a roll already to have a poke around this mining place. "Let's go and have a look!" he suggests excitedly grabbing hold of my hand pulling me along with him while making me and Amy laugh a his child like joy for going to the place.

"Come on you two, let's see what they're doing" he calls out to my brother and Amy as we go down the hilly graveyard and Amy then does catch up to us a few minutes later while Rory went back to the TARDIS to put Amy's engagement ring back.

-DW-

"'Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel'" The Doctor reads the sign out loud before looking at the locked gate standing in our way before he then gets his sonic screwdriver out directing it at the padlock on said gate pressing on it making the padlock come undone. "That's breaking and entering" Amy points out unsure about what we were doing making my watch warm against my chest unpleasantly like it had before in Venice like it was a sign, a warning but I try to ignore it.

"What did I break?!" he asks Amy cheerfully not really taking the consequences in to account. "Sonicing and entering, totally different" he implies taking the pad lock off and pushing the gate open for us.

"Come on, then" Amy calls out after she walks through the open gate as I then look back to see wondering where my brother had got to and I could see the Doctor was wondering the same thing. "You're sure Rory will catch us up?" he then calls out to ask Amy with some concern. "Let's go I'm sure he'll catch up with us eventually" I tell him not to worry before grabbing his hand and pulling him along to catch up with Amy.

"What about now, can you both feel it now?" he asks me and Amy once ageing like the last five times that he'd asked us if we could feel the movement he was feeling beneath our feet as we walked down another corridor of the mining facility. "Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about" Amy implies to that she doesn't know what he's on about. "Neither do I Doctor you've asked us that a couple of times already"

"The ground doesn't feel like it should" he tells us in a way that somethings not right to him as he then gets the strange grass out that he plucked from the ground earlier from his pocket sniffing it as we walk along. "It's ten years in the future, maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels" I point out to him that how could the ground feel any different from how it was in the past.

"Good thought Paige, but no. It doesn't" He implies that my theory is wrong as we continue walking as we then start to hear a whirring sound as he then pulls out the sonic screwdriver. "Hear that? Drill in start-up mode. After-waves of recent seismological shift and blue grass" he then goes on to theorize about what we're hearing and about the reason to the odd grass. Before he then putting said grass in his mouth and chewing on it making me and Amy cringe a little.

"Oh, please! Have you always been this disgusting?" Amy complains asking laughing a little wanting to know if he had always done strange things like that and I agreed with her. "Yes have you always been this revolting?" I then ask trying not to burst into laughter. "No, that's recent" he tells us it's a new thing that he's developed.

"What's in..." he starts asking now noticing a door walking to it and then poking his head around the corner as me and Amy follow behind him. "here?"

"Hello!" the Doctor calls out a woman in her forties, with short black hair standing by some complicated machinery looks up noticing us. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asks the three of us of our sudden appearance.

"And what are you wearing?" the woman points out to us our clothes reminding me just how cold I was since I was wearing shorts and Amy shorter ones than mine. "I dressed for Rio!" Amy tells the woman. "Yes so did I but somebody did promise us sunshine and beaches but has failed to deliver" I then tell her while glaring at the Doctor making him a little uncomfortable from my gaze but she thought what I said sounded odd from the look of her face but it somehow really didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science" he tells the woman who we 'apparently are' getting out the psychic paper out that he'd shown me awhile back flashing it to the woman being a show-off like he normally was. "New Ministry, quite big, just merged, a lot of responsibility, don't like to talk about it"

"What are you doing?" he then asks the woman what she doing with the machine she's got. "None of your business" she replies back defensively not wanting us to know what she's doing. "Where are you getting these readings from?" he then asks looking at the machines screen that had all sorts of things on it that he understood but I couldn't.

"Under the soil" the woman tells him as me and Amy have a look around. "The drill's up and running again" the voice of what sounds like of a Welshman coming into the room implies to the woman he looked to be in his fifties or sixties an had white hair not looking so pleased to see the three of us here.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" he asks the woman about us while me and Amy look at the Doctor who was inspecting the hole of dirt in the ground that I never noticed before picking up some soil then letting it drop out of his hands.

"I'm Paige this is Amy and that's the Doctor" I introduce us gesturing to each one of us I still see the Doctor wasn't playing the slightest attention. "We're not staying, are we Doctor?!" Amy asks moodily sounding a little bored at not wanting to be here any more.

"Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" the Doctor then both asks the man and woman about the hole. "We don't know it just appeared overnight" the woman tells the Doctor how the hole appeared.

"Oh, no" I say silently sighing in worry seeing a concerned look on the Doctor's face also making my watch warm unpleasantly once more. "What's wrong?" Amy asks me. "He got that face on the one of discovering something very bad" I tell her what's on my mind looking over to the Doctor and she looks over as well now worried as I was.

"Good, right, you all need to get out of here very fast" he tells them both with panic in his voice. "Why?" she asks wondering what on earth he could be on about that he sounded crazy. "What's your name?" he then asks wanting to now know her on a name basis. "Nasreen Chaudhry" she tells him.

"Look at the screens, Nasreen, look at your readings" he trys pointing out to Nasreen what was on the monitors was a bad thing. "It's moving" he gestures to the screen.

"Hey, that's specialised equipment! Get away from it" the Welshman calls out for the Doctor not to touch the machine as he walks over while me and Amy crouch down to inspect the hole of earth in the ground.

"What is?" I hear Nasreen ask the Doctor as both me and Amy still look at the hole before then it starts to steam with a white mist on top like one of those machines that singers use to create a dramatic effect but somehow it looked worrying to me. "Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" Amy asks for the Doctor to come and look at the mysterious steam and he turns to look.

"Shouldn't think so. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting" he tells us coming over to look at it but it doesn't seem to make any sense. "What shouldn't?" Nasreen asks the Doctor probably wanting a more sound explanation from him but before long the ground starts to shake madly making me get up in a hurry.

"The ground, the soil, the earth, moving, but how? Why?" The Doctor ponders rather calmly while the rest of us seem to panic before then he goes over to look at the screen. "Earthquake?" I asks in suggestion to him.

"What's going on?" the older man asks wondering to why the ground was shaking beneath our feet. "Doubt it. Cos it's only happening under this room" he replies back to Amy that it was only this place we're in was shaking about.

Then two holes suddenly open up in the floor near me making jump back from them with a small scream looking to the Doctor in fright but then more appear making us all jump back once more. "Doctor what's happening?" I ask my voice shaking in panic wanting to know why the ground was doing this. "It knows we're here. The ground attacking us" he tells me simply in reply that the ground wanted us.

"That...that's not possible!" Nasreen tells the Doctor he's being crazy. "I'd listen to him if I were you Nasreen he's often right about these sort of things" I tell the woman truthfully while I'm still in panic mode.

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest..." he starts to make a suggestion for what we should do then he just shouts it "run!" and that's what we do start making a getaway towards the door he grabs hold of Nasreen who runs to him. While Amy and I start to run towards the Doctor we then notice the Welshman has now gotten stuck in a hole and we both go to help him.

"Tony!" Nasreen calls out in now noticing the predicament he was in. "Stay back, Amy, Paige! Stay away from the earth!" The Doctor calls in warning for us to move away from Tony but we both go to help him I jump over the hole first and Amy second.

"It's OK we've got you" I tell Tony in reassurance as we both then go to each arm starting to heave him out with what strength we had. But then as soon as he's nearly free we scream the ground giving way beanth mine and Amy's feet.

"Doctor help! The ground's got us!" I call out to the Doctor in panic unsure to what is pulling both of us. "Paige, Amy!" he shouts manicly racing over to us. "Both of you take my hands!" he instructs us holding them out now crouching before us as we each grab hold of one and he keeps hold of it like a vice.

"Doctor, the ground's got my legs" Amy tells the Doctor what it's doing to her and the ground and I know what she means because it feels so tight on my legs that I can't move them while there being sucked further into the earth. "I've got you both" he tells us not worry that he was here for us keeping a firm grip on our hands.

"Don't let go of us" I tell him to keep a hold of us both. "Never" he says in a sort of promise that he wouldn't and I could see that in his eyes that we're both dear to him that he won't let nothing harm us.

"Doctor, what is it? Why is it doing this?" Amy asks in worry wanting to know what the earth was doing to us. "Stay calm, keep hold of my hand, don't let go" he tries to reassure her.

"Your drill, shut it down! Go! Now!" he instructs Nasreen and Tony to shut off the drill to stop it from us getting sucked under the ground. "Can you get me out?" Amy asks still panicked about what's happening and so was I to tell the truth. "Amy, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of my hand" he tells her stay calm for her own sake and belive me I was trying to as well.

*I'm not going to let either of you go" he promises standing up more slightly trying to pull us out as much as his strength would allow him to there's a slight shake knocking him to the ground losing the grip of our hands as we seemed to get pulled much further into the earth now up to our chests. "Doctor, it's pulling me down, something's pulling me!" I scream in terror feeling like I was going to die.

"Stay calm. Hold on, if they can just shut down the drill..." he tells me getting me to look at him that everything would be fine once the drill could be turned off. "I can't hold on!" Amy then tells him starting to lose her grip as we are sucked down further.

"What's pulling me? What's under the earth?" She then asks wanting to know if there was anything down there we should be afraid of. "I don't want to suffocate under there"

"Amy, Paige, concentrate" The Doctor tells us to focus on getting out of here. "Don't give up!" he pleads for us not to give in. "Tell, Rory..." Amy starts tears in her eyes wanting to give my brother a message to passed onto him from the Doctor. "No. Amy!" he screams in anger trying to keep hold of her but he fails as her grip slips screaming more for her as she slips under leaving me behind as I had seemed to not sunk any further . "Amy, no! No! No!"

"Paige, keep hold of my hand I'm not letting you go so easily I can't lose you" he says griping hold of my hand giving me a tug as I then fly out of the hole as the ground had seemed to have stopped shaking. He holds me to his chest kiss my forehead in relief but I could still sense the pain from him losing Amy.

He pulls me up keeping a firm grip on my hand while I cling to him not letting each other go as he gets out his sonic scanning the earth I could see was determined to get Amy back and then thoughts turned to Rory I knew he had trouble trusting the Doctor sometimes and this would just push him over the edge once again from having Amy's life put in danger.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long hope you liked it xx :)**


	15. The Hungry Earth Part 2

**The Hungry Earth **

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **Paige Williams is mine but the rest is the BBC. This will be from the Doctor's POV.

It was not long after my attempt to save Amy failed that I now would not stop at anything to get her back and knew Rory would not forgive me for this like the time's before but at least I had managed to save Paige she was someone who I could not afford to lose somebody who has become so precious and important in my life. That now I couldn't keep her out of my sight for a second as I held tightly onto her hand as she stayed close to my side as possible.

"Where is she?" I hear the voice of Nasreen ask breaking my train of thought as she seemed to have noticed that Amy was nowhere to be seen from the last place that she was when I was pulling her from the ground.

"She's gone. The ground took her but I manged to save Paige" I give them the truth to what has happened to Amy but I knew they wouldn't belive me.

"Is that what happened to Mo? Are they dead?" Tony starts to ask as I start pacing back and forth in front of the large hole of earth while Paige looked on trying to pull herself together. "It's not quicksand. She didn't just sink- something pulled her in, it wanted her" I try to reply simply as I can that it had been something else but I need to figure out what it was. "The _ground_ wanted her?" Nasreen asks sounding like it was crazy to what I've implied.

"You said the ground was dormant, just a patch of earth, when you first saw it this morning" I remind the woman what she had told me when I had spoken to her about the hole in the floor that it seemed like it was normal to but this to me was something else entirely. "And the drill had been stopped" I then point out halting my pacing.

"That's right" Tony tells me he remembers. "But when you re-started the drill, the ground fought back" I figure out that the holes had to have appeared when the drill was on. "So, what, the ground wants to stop us drilling?!" Nasreen asks me in a way that I could not be serious about this but I was. "Doctor, that is ridiculous" she then points out how mad it is to me while I again then scan the earth with the sonic before it starts to move and rumble.

"I'm not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right" I imply that they shouldn't stop their drilling even though it was wrong for them to do it. "Oh! Of course!" I say out loud now figuring it out what's causing this. "Ha! It's bio-programming!" I chuckle now at how right it seemed.

"What?" Nasreen asks unsure to what I'm on about. "Bio-programming! Oh, clever" I then excitedly clap my hands together about the genuis of it. "And what would that be exactly?" I finally hear Paige ask talking for the first time in ages seeing her standing nearby Tony and Nasreen with arms crossed looking as confused as them.

"You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects. It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's way in the future, and not here" I try to explain to them as simply as I could to them but they looked as confused as ever and I had to say Paige looked rather cute when she was confused to but I shake the thought from my head so wouldn't get distracted. "What's it doing here?" I then ask myself to how this sort of technology could be here of all places.

"Sorry, did you just say 'jungle planets'?" Nasreen asks me only probably hearing the last thing that I said. "You're not making any sense, man!" Tony tells me still not understanding a thing I explained to them. "'Scuse me, I'm making perfect sense, you're just not keeping up" I tell them bossily to listen up.

"Doctor, be nice and explain it in a way that can be understood" Paige now warns me of the way I'm acting towards everyone in the room trying to get me to calm myself down a little so I take a breath before I explain more slowly in a calmer approach. "The earth, the ground beneath our feet, was bio-programmed to attack"

"Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?" Nasreen asks me if I'm so sure of myself about what I'm trying to explain. "Stop you drilling. OK, so we find what's doing the bio-programming, we can find Amy, we can get her back" I deduce that it might be the drilling causing the hole before going on to see if I could figure out where the bio-programming was coming from I would find Amy.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh!" I hush everyone to be silent because either I've gone crazy that I'm hearing things but it sounded an awful lot like drilling. "Have I gone mad? I've gone mad!"

"Doctor..." Nasreen starts to speak but I get her to be quite so I could listen. "Ssh, ssh! Absolute silence!" before I then take a massive step over the hole making sure not to fall in by mistake.

"You stopped the drill, right?" I ask wanting to make sure the machinery was off completely. "Yes" Nasreen gives me a simple straight forward answer that it's off but I just wanted to make sure also that they didn't have a another drill. "And you've only got the one drill?"

"Yes" Nasreen replies positively that there isn't another drill. "You're _sure_ about that?" I ask just double checking. "Yes!" Tony then replied more sure to me that there wasn't another drill before I then go back over the other side of the hole again and lay on the floor resting my ear against the ground to have a better listen. "So, if you shut the drill down...why can I still hear drilling?" I ask them both.

"It's under the ground" I tell them all that the sound of drilling is coming from underneath us. "That's not possible" Tony implies that it's something not possible before I then whip out the sonic on the computers getting into their systems.

"Oh, no, what are you doing?!" Nasreen wonders what on earth I'm doing rushing over to stop me but it's all been done. "Hacking into your records. Probe reports, samples, sensors, good, just unite the data, make it one big conversation, let's have a look" I tell them what I've done is to gather every reading putting it into one screen for all of us to look at.

"So. We are here and this is your drill hole" I show them on the screen. "21.009 kilometers. Well done!" I read out how far they've drilled rather impressed with how far they've gotten. "Thank you. It's taken us a long time" Nasreen thanks for the praise I'd given.

"Why here, though? Why drill on this site?" I ask Nasreen wanting to know the purpose for the drill on this particular place. "We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals in this country for...20 million years" she tells me there drilling here because the color of grass told them to. "The blue grass? Oh, Nasreen, those trace minerals weren't X marking the spot, saying 'dig here'. They were a warning. 'Stay away'" I sadly tell her that there was nothing to be found in the earth.

"Cos while you've been drilling down...somebody else has been drilling up" I imply that the more that they have been drilling down something has been going up as I show them on the screen on the computer all the lines that have been dug underneath.

"Oh...beautiful. Network of tunnels all the way down" I then admire the handy work of the tunnels but it seemed that Tony and Nasreen had never seen them before. "No, no, we've surveyed that area" Tony points out on the screen to me. "You only saw what you went looking for" I then point out to them.

"Oh...what...what are they?" Nasreen now points out to the three signals that have appeared on the screen. "Heat signals" I simply reply what they are but then notice something odd about the readings. "Wait. Dual readings, hot and cold, doesn't make sense"

"And now they're moving. Fast" I point out that the signals are moving swiftly and need to get whoever was nearby to a safe place and quick. "How many people live nearby?" I ask needing to know who I needed to get to safety. "Just my daughter and her family. The rest of the staff travel in" Tony tells in reply that it's just his family nearby but the rest of the workers come from different places.

"Grab this equipment and follow me" I instruct them to bring the devices with them before then walking towards the door with Paige following. "Why? What are we doing?" Nasreen ask unsure to what my plan is. "That noise isn't a drill. It's transport. Three of them, 30km down, rate of speed looks about 150km an hour" I reply honestly telling that aliens are heading up to through the earth.

"Should be here in...ooh, quite soon...12 minutes" I guess from the top of my head as I grabbed one of the machines. "Whatever bio-programmed the earth is on its way up. Now" I then tell them with seriousness that whatever it was they were coming and coming quickly before then heading out the door Paige right along side me.

-DW-

"How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?" Tony asks me in way how is it possible for something to go through as we all charge towards the village. "You saw the readings!" I remind the man what we saw in the screens not moments ago.

"Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?" Nasreen asks want to know more about me and how I know what I'm talking about as she pushes a wheelbarrow of equipment. But before anything was said back. "Whoa!" I hear Nasreen exclaim. "Did you see that?" she asks if we all saw the orange streaks that appeared in the sky before disappearing again.

"No, no, no!" I shout hoping not what I think they've done as I charge up the small hill pulling out a slingshot from my pocket picking up a rock shooting it towards the sky showing what I exactly thought we'd been enclosed in a force field of some kind as I then scanned it with the screwdriver to find out where it was coming from.

"Energy signal originating from under the earth. We're trapped" I tell everyone while Paige grabs hold of my hand squeezing a little hard showing me how scared she was at the moment. "Doctor, Paige, something weird's going on here the graves are eating people" I hear Rory telling me as he approaches with a woman and a boy as Paige let's go of my hand and goes to hug here brother glad to see him but I soon noticed a pained expression of sadness before it then went I had ask her about it later as it seemed to have bothered her.

"Not now, Rory!" I imply not really bothered what he was trying to tell me. "Energy barricade. Invisible the naked eye. We can't get out and no-one from the outside can get in" I try to explain that nobody has a chance getting through the barrier.

"What?" Rory asks unsure not understanding the explanation I was giving to the current situation at first before then suggesting my ship. "Ok, what about the TARDIS?" Paige then asks seeing if it would help to use the ship or not.

"The what?" Nasreen asks what both what Paige and Rory are asking me about that they sounded mad to her. "Er, no, those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits" I explain that it would do a little damage to the TARDIS if used it to stop this now but she was too far away and I didn't have the time to get to it. "With a little time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes"

"Nine and a half minutes to what?" Rory asks wonderingly looking to his watch. "We're trapped. and something's borrowing towards the surface" Nasreen replies explaining it to Rory. Before he then notices Amy's not here I knew he was angry with me. "Where's Amy?"

"Get everyone inside the church" I nod my head to the building nearby as I pick up the computer I was carrying before and start to move towards the church. "Rory, I'll get her back" I promise to him that I will not let him down about getting Amy back.

"What do you mean 'get her back'"? Where's she gone?" he asks unsure what I trying to tell him. "She was taken Into the earth" I tell him honestly while Paige squeezed his shoulder comforting him. "How? Why didn't you stop it?" he wonders why I hadn't tried stop the very thing that took her.

"I tried. I promise, I tried" I get him to understand that I did my best to save her. "Well, you should of tried harder!"

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe. I promise." I assure Rory that he has nothing to worry about. "Rory come on, please give him a chance we all need to be in this together if we want to save Amy" Paige steps in for me and trying to show Rory that for once she wanted him to put whatever trust issues he had for me aside so we could work together I really just showed how much faith and trust she had in me and it made me feel glad that she stood up for me.

"Please Rory Paige is right I need you alongside me" I tell him that need his help before heading into the church not knowing the upcoming events would change a lot of things.


	16. The Hungry Earth Final Part

******The Hungry Earth **

******Final Part **

******Disclaimer: **Paige Williams is mine but the rest is the BBC.

When I saw Rory again I was so relived but soon after hugging him was a flash of a vision went across my mind as quick as lightning of one that showed my brother lying on the ground in pain and I hadn't been able to get it out of my head since.

"Are you all right Paige you seem a little distracted?" I hear the one person that I'm thinking about with worry break my train of thought as I look to him. "I'm fine Rory, really" I convince him with a smile that I'm ok.

"So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and something that took my husband, is coming up through the earth" the woman who I found out was Tony's daughter Ambrose complains pacing about after the Doctor told her while me and Rory look on. "Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready" The Doctor tells the woman to be ready.

"No, stop. This has gone far enough" the woman then tells him to stop his nonsense. "I mean, what is this?" she then asks not understanding what the Doctor is up to. "He's telling the truth, love" Tony tells his daughter honestly.

"Come on! On it's not the first time we've had no phone signals. Reception's always rubbish" Ambrose complains about the phones now. "Look, Ambrose, we saw the Doctor's friend get taken, OK?" Nasreen tells her getting her to understand what has happened. "You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only person who's made sense of it, for me, is the Doctor" she tells her not believing what things she's seen while the Doctor tries cheering both me and Rory up patting him on the shoulder then kissing me atop of my head affectionately making me blush a little when he turns away.

"Him?!" Ambrose exclaims Nasreen is crazy I knew that a long time ago he was. "Me!" the Doctor now shouts out in reply to now jumping up out from behind the box fixing a cable to it. "Can you get my dad back?" The boy now asks the Doctor about rescuing his farther stopping him in his tracks about to plug the cable in somewhere else making the rest of us stop to whatever we were doing and look as well.

"Yes" He tells the boy simply. "But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this second onward, because were running out of time" He tells them to listen to him from now on as he strides up to Ambrose. "So tell us what to do" Ambrose says back wanting to know what he wants done.

"Thank you" he thanks Ambrose for finally now listening to him. "We have eight minutes to set up a line of defence" he checked his watch to see how much longer is left. "Bring me every phone, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find" he instructs to go and get anything that can film anything also anything that could be used as sensors.

It was not long after helping setting everything up around the village the Doctor had Elliot draw a map for him so he could know where the cameras were placed.

"Look at that! Perfect!" he praises Elliot when he's given the pictured map of the village. "Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein, it's not stopping you" he tells the boy of the people in history that had the learning difficulty but never gave them problems. "I don't understand what are you going to do" the boy wonders what he's doing.

"Two-phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras tell us when something arrives" he explains the first part. "Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices, a pulse that which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe" and the explains the last part getting out the sonic that would be used for that part of the plan. And I couldn't help at that moment how much I was suddenly finding his science talk attractive making my watch warm pleasantly was this my inner Time Lady or myself developing these thoughts and feelings.

"Knock 'em out. Cool" Elliot says finding it very awesome indeed what the Doctor just explained to him. "Lovely place to grow up, round here" The Doctor then mentions to the boy what a nice village this is and I found it rather nice as well. "Suppose. I want to live in the city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off" he tells the Doctor that he want to leave here someday.

"I was the same, where I grew up" he tells the boy he knows exactly what he means I knew where he was talking about. "Did you get away?" Elliot asks if he had left home. "Yeah" he replied back simply. "Do you ever miss it?" Elliot asks if he ever misses home which I knew was the Doctor's planet where he came from where I really came from but I couldn't help miss it myself even at that moment I couldn't remember what it looked like. And I could see off from his expression he missed it as well. "So much"

"Is it monsters coming?" Elliot then asks if it's true what's coming up to get us. "Have you met monsters before?" he then asks if the Doctor has met any before. "Yeah" he says simply coming back round to were the boy was. "You scared of them?" he then asks if the Doctor was frightened of the monsters. "No. There scared of him" I tell the boy in reply making the Doctor and him look up over to me remembering I was there.

"Will you really get my dad back?" Elliot asks hoping the Doctor would get his farther back. "No question" he replies back to the boy in promise. "I left my headphones at home" he tells the Doctor he's getting his headphones and I thought it would be wise to go with him just so I could get him back safely. "I'll go with him, come on Elliot" I tell the Doctor taking his thumbs up as an ok even though he now looked distracted. But what I didn't recount for was the time.

-DW-

It had now gotten dark all of a sudden while I waited for Elliot outside his house to get his headphones. The ground rumbles I just had a feeling our time was up as Elliot comes rushing out of the house with headphones around his neck. I hold out my hand for him to take as we start running back towards the church wich was some distance from his house.

The shaking in the ground had got more violent as we got to the church trying to keep ourselves steady as we made our way through the grassy graveyard I just hoped that the Doctor and the others noticed that we were gone.

"Come on Elliot we need to be quick" I tell the boy as we charge up the graveyard but then we hear something behind us stopping us in our tracks. "It's probably nothing come on" I tell him grabbing hold of his hand once more as we start to run again as quick as we could. But with all our effort the monster was on our tail not if only a few feet behind us. If only I had one of the specialised guns from Torchwood with me now to stop the creature but I just knew the Doctor would disapprove me using a weapon.

We make it to the door and start banging on it for dear life. "Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!" Elliot calls out to his family. "Doctor! Rory!" I call out to them in desperation as we tried to get the door open. "Elliot!" I hear his mum call. "Paige!" I hear Rory and the Doctor call out in panic as well on the other side of the door.

"Let me in!" Elliot pleads still banging on the door like I was. "Doctor, hurry there something out here!" I shout sensing that there was something coming towards us. "Open the door!" Elliot calls in fright. "Mum! There's something out here!" he tells them the same thing I just said showing he was just as scared as then the others told us to start pushing at the door.

"Doctor! Hurry!" I call out in fright to try to get him to be more speedy about this. But then it's there the monster as I felt my hair stand on end making me and the boy turn around coming face to face with it. "Mum..." the pleas in a hushed tone to his mother. "Doctor" I say in the same way looking at the creäture that was wearing some sort of mask and seemed to be scanning us.

-DW-

When I come round the last thing I remember was protecting Elliot from the creature before he was taken from my grasp. Then I come around face to face with a sheet of glass before me it ment this time I'd been taken as I noticed some specks of dirt on my clothes.

"Let me out" I hear the distinctive tone of Amy's voice call out in panic banging on the glass. "Can anybody hear me?" she asks if there is anyone there. "I'm alive in here!"

"Amy" I call out getting her attention. "Paige, is that you?" she asks sort of relived making sure that I'm here and that she's not hearing things. "Yes it's me" I reply back to her.

"But I don't know about you Amy but we need to get out of here the Doctor and Rory are probably worried sick" I tell her we need to think of a way to get out of this place. "Ok then lets scream like our lives depend on it" she tells me before she starts banging on the glass shouting and pleading for our release.

"I know your out there!" she calls to whatever is watching us. "My name is Amy Pond, and you'd better get me the hell out of here or so help me, I'm going to kick your backside!" she threatens them. "Yes you heard her you don't know who you're dealing with so let us out!" I agree with Amy being just as threatening.

"Please?" she asks more calmly before the creature shushs her. "Did you just shush me? Did you just shush...me?!" she asks who he thinks he was to shush her. But then gas begins to fill our chambers and we beg for it not to be let out but it's too late before it knocks us out unconscious. I just hoped the Doctor would come for us.

-DW-

I come too again this time strapped to an upright table trying to wriggle my hands and feet free but it's too tight to move and out the corner of my eye see Amy doing the same then she sees me both of us seemed to have the same scared expression on our faces.

"Don't struggle. Close your eyes and don't struggle" we hear the voice of a man speak weakly to us telling us not to move turning to see him beside us. "What? Where am I? Amy asks for the both of us unsure to where we were.

"Why can't I move my body? Amy then asks to how we can't move much. "Decontamination, they call it" the man tells her what it is. "They did it to me. While I was conscious" he tells her and say I was starting to get really scared.

"OK, you're freaking me out now" she tells the man it's starting to frighten her. "Did what? Who did?" I ask wanting to know what doom was about to face me. "Dissected me" he replies as I notice the long red scar on his stomach it made me now feel sick and frightened more than ever.

"No..." I start to say back not wanting to belive him but then we hear footsteps approaching. "He's coming!" he says sounding scared and tells how sorry he is that he couldn't help us as a something that looked like a lizard but human looking approached me with a sharp instrument in his hand as I start to struggle in panic. And did the only think that I could was to call for help even though it would harm my body.

_"Doctor! Doctor! Help me please!" _I call out telepathicly to him I just prayed that he heard me before it was too late.

* * *

**End of The Hungry Earth! What did you think? xx**


	17. Cold Blood Part 1

**Cold Blood Part 1**

**Disclaimer:** Paige Williams is mine the rest BBC. **A/N:** I Will be switching POV's for this and the next chapters. And sorry for lack of updates been away so enjoy xx

* * *

**Doctor's POV**

Now as me and Nasreen walked about the underground civilisation of creatures I knew to well there was nobody about not a single one of them was to be seen. "This place is enormous and deserted. The majority of the race are probably asleep" I then tell her because nobody wasn't around as they were probably still hibernating.

"We need to find Amy and Paige, looking for heat signature anomalies" I pull out my sonic to scan for them. "But, Doctor, how can all this be here? I mean, these plants" Nasreen asks in wonder to the survival of plants in such heat as we pass them entering the tunnel. I stop in my tracks suddenly when I hear the voice of Paige calling out for my help through the telepathic link. "_Doctor! Doctor! Help me please_!" She sounded so scared like her life depended on it not only that she risking it already just to contact me. I just knew I needed to find her and Amy soon as possible I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Doctor are you ok?" Nasreen asks me why I had stopped. "I'm fine, we must be getting closer to the centre of the city" I tell her in reply that there is nothing to concern her with my problems as I start to scan with the screwdriver once again I just knew that I needed to find them in one piece.

"You're sure this is the best way to enter?" Nasreen asks with worry if this was the right thing for us to be doing. "Front door approach! Definitely. Always the best way..." I assure her that it's fine before a voice announces our presence making us stop.

_"Hostile life force detected, area 17"_ it calls out. "Apart from the back door approach, that's also good" I start to panic turning myself around starting to go the other way"sometimes better"

_"Hostile life force detected, area 17"_ the voice announces our presence once again.

"Doctor!" Nasreen calls out in panic to me as a door has opened revealing armed Silurian soldiers to us coming through as the alarm continued to voice our arrival.

"We're not hostile, we're not armed!" I beg of them that we are not dangerous putting my hands up in defence bring Nasreen's up with me also. "We're here in peace!" I tell them but it doesn't work before they spray some gas in our faces rendering us unconscious.

-DW-

**Paige's POV**

The alien gets closer and closer to me as I struggle in panic as it held the deadly instrument in its scaly hand. "Don't you take another step near me with that thing lizard man our you'll be very sorry!" I warn him not to come any closer our there would be dire circumstances.

He then lowers his mask now showing revealing his face, and turns on some recording device. "From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold than the male" he speaks into said device saying my clothes were more used to the cold weather than the man next to me. "I dressed for Rio as you can plainly see I'm wearing shorts!" I point out to him in frustration. "And point that thing somewhere else!" I tell him to get the instrument out of my face.

"You heard leave her alone! You got me!" The man shouts in my defence but it doesn't seem to help matters as the scaly man lizard takes a small device from his pocket and presses a button on it. The clamps lock into place at my wrists making it impossible to move. "Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection" But he continues to come at me with the instrument as I start to struggle once more.

"Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested. Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested" but then a voice speaks out interrupting the process making the alien sighs in annoyance and leave the lab.

"Yeah! And stay out" Amy shouts out to the creature as a warning as I sigh in relief before smirking to myself looking down at where I held the device that I managed to sneak out of his pocket. Thank, God for my Torchwood training for coming in handy at a time like this. I then press the button releasing myself from where I was held.

"How did you get that?" The man asks me in surprise how I got the device. "Let's just say I like to be sneaky when it's required" I tell him cheekily before going to him releasing him with the device then going to Amy and doing the same. "Now come on, before he gets back" I tell them as we lead ourselves out of the lab before he came back.

It's not before long that we are heading down a tunnel searching for our escape. "That creature, do you think it was an alien? Any more of them do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?" The man who I found out was Ambrose's husband Mo asks many a question about the aliens. If the people up above we're safe. I just hoped Rory and the Doctor were ok. "I don't know Mo. I used to met a fair amount if aliens in my time. But these I don't know but there is someone I know who could explain it. So we need to get back to the surface and find him" I reply back to him simply as I could and that the only person could help was the Doctor. We come to a stop at a door "I wonder where this leads to"

"Maybe it's a way out of here" Mo suggested. Amy then put her hand on the panel next to the door. Then looking inside as the lights come on and Mo looks in an expression of horror on his face. I look as well seeing the boy all hooked up by wires it's Elliot these aliens have gone to far.

"Oh, my God" Mo says in shock. "What is it?" Amy asks us what were looking so shocked. "It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him?" He points out its his son in the chamber wondering what they have done to him trying to open it as Amy now looks through the window as Mo now again tries the panel at the door.

"No! He's in there! We have to get him out! Elliot! Elliot, it's Dad!" Mo now was shouting and screaming trying to wake Elliot up but it was no use not matter how much he tried. "Access denied. Unauthorised genetic imprint" the voice overhead tells him he can't get in.

"We can't help him, there's nothing we can do" I tell him remorsefully trying to get him to move away but brushes me off. "That's my boy in there!" He points out to me.

"These screens, they're monitoring his vital signs heartbeat, pulse. Why else would they have him wired up? He's still alive" I ask myself why would they do this to the boy. God when did I start getting so smart about things like that. "All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?" Mo then suggests a way to get Elliot free.

"Yeah, trust me we'll get him out" I then promise to Mo that we'll get his son back safely. I let Elliot down once already I couldn't again.

-DW-

**Doctor's POV**

It had been awhile since I'd woken up and now they were scanning me and oh how much it hurt affecting me inside and out. I try to see the what the other Silurians in the room were trying to say to each other. But the only words I could hear from one if them was.

"Decontaminating now" that was even worse than the scanning. "Decontamination! No, no, no!" I plead but it's too late before the gas enters the chamber as I writhe in pain once again.

"It's all right. It won't harm you. I'm only neutralising all your ape bacteria" he tells me to calm down and not worry about the removal of the bacteria and it was a worrying thing. "I'm not an ape! Look at the scans! Two hearts! Totally different! Totally not ape! Remove all human germs, you remove half the things keeping me alive" I beg to him that I'm not as human as they come even though I look it makes part of me exist.

He looks at the machine and to me knowing I was telling the truth of what I was stopping the decontamination instantly. "No, complete the process" the female Silurian demands for him to put it back on.

"Oh, that's much better, thanks! Not got any celery, have you? No, no, not really the climate, tomatoes, though, you'd do a roaring trade in those. I'm the Doctor, oh, and there's Nasreen, good!" I start to ramble getting my head on straight before noticing introducing myself before noticing Nasreen nearby.

"Oh, a green man" he then wakes her up making her sound surprised seeing an alien for the first time. "Hello, who are you?" I ask the female Silurian in interest wanting to know who she was. "Restac. Military commander" she tells me who she is back sternly in reply.

"Oh, dear, really? There's always a military, isn't there?" I ask with a little worry I knew where there was an army of some sort there's bond to be danger. "Your weapon was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city" the male Silurian informs me of the attack of the city. "Oxygen pockets! Lovely!" I say back finding it rather interesting before remembering the thing that was causing the problem down here. "Oooh, but not so good with an impending drill! Now it makes sense!"

"Where is the rest of your invasion force?" Restac asks where the rest of my people are. "Invasion force? " I ask querying the judgement of her question. "Me and lovely Nasreen? No!" I go on that were not here to invade but to save others and the return of one of their own. "We came for the humans you took. And...to offer the safe return of Alaya"

"Oh, wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source" I then notice the resemblance between them. "Of course your worried, but don't be, she's safe" I then asure her that no harm has come to her sister in any way. "You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage" she says back not believing that we've come in peace as but it angers her because we have her sister before she then walks away giving command to the troops to watch us.

"Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here" I get Restac to listen to me to reconsider. "I don't negotiate with apes" she then implies she will talk no more of this to likes of humans even though as for me looking human still wouldn't help.

"I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface" I hear her tell the medical dressed Silurian that she's going to contact the surface. "What's that?" I then ask what the transmission would be for. "Your execution" she informs me bitterly in reply to my question. "Yes..." I say in a hushed whisper knowing I was in trouble and I just hoped Amy and Paige were still alive.

-DW-

**Paige's POV**

"These chambers are all over the city" I say to Mo and Amy as we gain access through another corridor full of the glass chambers but I see Amy being curious before pressing the touch pad turning on the lights of the chambers making me and Mo jump in fright showing the aliens in them. "Uh! Turn it off quick!" Mo calls for her to get them off before they attack.

But when the she turned the lights go off they still hadn't moved. "They're not moving" Mo points out that they haven't flinched in the slightest of our presence. "It looks like there asleep" I guess from the top of my head. "But Amy check again let's have another look" I suggest to her just to check them over once more as curiosity got the better of me.

"No, don't!" Mo warns before it's to late as the lights in the chambers come on once again this time opening the doors sliding open aswell. You could hear them breathing but they still weren't moving so I took a few more steps closer and went into the chamber and Amy the other.

"Amy, Paige, what are you doing? Get out of there?" Mo tries to get us not to go in but we still do as we walk around them looking at them. "There in some sort of suspended animation it's fine" I whisper over to Mo that can't harm us.

"I wonder what these are" I hear Amy wonder about the metal discs on the floor. "The Doctor would know. He always knows" I imply to her that the Doctor could tell us what they were if he was here with us.

"Hey, look" Mo then calls for our attention to look up seeing holes above the creatures. "Wait...I've got it. It's how they came up to the surface. Some sort of powered transport discs" Amy figures out what the discs and holes are for. "It could be our way out" I then suggest we could use them to get back up to the Doctor and Rory.

"Even better, weapons. Come on, now we can fight back" Mo notices grabbing one and Amy the same so I go over to the touch control on the opposite side opening the chambers, turning on the lights getting a weapon before going to shut it all off.

"Let's go" I tell them leading the way but not sure to where. "Which way now?" Mo asks me for direction. "Let's try the door at the end" I suggest in reply nodding my head towards the direction of the door ahead. "Are you sure?" he asks if I'm certain. "Not really" I reply back a little unsure myself at the moment.

And then there before us as we stood on the cliff looking over to see an army of the creatures before us. "Wow" Mo says in shock. "Yeah" Amy agrees sounding worried. "Oh, boy that's a lot of lizard people" I say in shock.

"We don't stand a chance" Mo points out the slim chance of us beating them. "Come on, we need to find the Doctor" I say with concern because this had now gotten a lot worse than I feared it would.

* * *

**End of Cold Blood Part 1 xx**


End file.
